New Day, New Mystery!
by kjbamforth
Summary: It is 2015 and Nina,Fabian,Amber,Alfie,Patricia,Eddie and there children now own the house of Anubis and life is great, but on Nina's daughter Addy's first birthday, a spirit called Osiris come looking for the scepter of Anubis and Vera is looking for the Elixir, they have no choice but to get the gang back together! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Nina's POV**_

I woke up in Fabian's arms as usual. He was still asleep. I climbed out of his arms and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. I wondered why nobody was awake, usually everyone was eating breakfast. I put on my slippers and dressing gown. I looked at my calendar; it was the 1st of April 2015. I stretched out my arms and walked into Addison's nursery. It was purple and turquoise with patterns across it, Amber had helped us sort out the nursery before Addy was born. I picked the 11 month old baby out her cot and carried her down the stairs. Every time I looked at Victor's old office, I shuddered. That damn bird got me every time. I was grateful that Victor left Anubis house to me in his will and that I now share it with my family (Fabian, me and Addison), Amber, Alfie and there daughter Annabella and Patricia and Eddie, but I wasn't so happy that he had also requested that his office not be taken down, so that blasted bird Corbiere was always staring at me. I shook off my annoyance as I reached the bottom and walked into the living room and sat Addy in front of the TV. I turned on the stove and began to make her breakfast. I made some pancakes. "Ta" she said as I handed them to her. They were a golden brown colour with chocolate spread on, just how she liked it. She had light brown hair and Fabians blue eyes, her big eyes and long eyelashes made her too cute too look at. Fabian came in and kissed my cheek.

"Morning sweetheart" he said.

I smiled at him and turned around, kissing him more passionately.

"Fabina" Amber giggled walking in.

"Morning Amber" I smiled. "Where's Bells?" I always called Annabella 'Bells', it was much easier, Amber wasn't too happy about the idea though.

"**Annabella **is upstairs with Alfie, he is bringing her down soon" Amber moaned.

"It's my turn to make breakfast so go get everyone down her stat" Amber nodded and turned around. I walked towards the kitchen when I felt slightly sick so I rushed to the toilet where I threw up. Trust me it wasn't pretty. I cleaned up my mouth and shouted Amber; I dragged her to my room.

"What's up Neen's" she said.

"I'm late" I gave her 'the look'.

"You mean you're..." before she could say anything I put my hand over her mouth. She licked my hand.

"Eww Amber" I wiped my hand on my dressing gown and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yayy!"

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone yet, promise" I demanded. She nodded and we walked back downstairs to see everyone sat at the table. I looked over at Bells, she was only 2 but she was one of things beautiful things I have ever seen (Besides Addy of course!) she has dark brown hair like Alfie's and Amber's big blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and she had rosy cheeks. One look and all people could say was 'Aww'.

I missed Trudy's cooking, when the school shut off the boarding area Trudy went travelling with Fabian's uncle. I think they had something going on but I was too embarrassed to say anything. I made toast, pancakes and crumpets and put them on the table. We all sat in the same seats that we did when we were boarded here. We didn't change a lot when we got given the house, victor brought it when they shut it off and handed it to us when he died. The day he died was a shock to us all, and he left everything to us, he said we were the only people he could trust. Amber and Alfie had the bottom floor rooms, I and Fabian have the middle floor and Patricia and Eddie have the attic and Trudy and victor's room. On top of the fireplace was the mask of Anubis, the cup of ankh and all the amulets were in a frame, right in the middle was a picture of us all at graduation.

"Alfie stop acting like a baby" Amber shouted smacking his arm. He was making chimp noises at Bells.

"Amber, remember what happened when Nina said that" Alfie joked. She didn't look happy. I smiled at Alfie, remembering then. I enjoyed those days. We haven't had a mystery in years, not that I was complaining from all the things that went wrong. Me and Amber are always bored. We don't have to go out to work. I am an author and Amber is a fashion designer so we work from home.

Fabian kissed my cheek. "See you later" he said, he kissed Addy and walked out. He worked as an Egyptologist, searching ancient Egypt.

"Bye" I smiled. Alfie, Eddie and Patricia followed him. Eddie and Patricia were artists and owned and art shop. Alfie was an actor in films and TV shows. It was the one thing Amber would let him be. At first he wanted to be a comedian but Amber wasn't keen so he went for the next best thing. He is starring in a horror film called 'Galactic Ghost' about Aliens.

"What do you want to do today" I asked Amber, who was feeding Bells.

"I need to go shopping" Amber said, she always wanted to shop.

"You always want to go shopping"

"Food shopping"

"Oh, ok then, I will go get dressed" I picked up Addy and walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Amber's POV**_

I got Annabella dressed. She was wearing a flowered dress and some white socks and shiny black shoes. I brushed through her hair and placed a white headband on her head.

"Who's my beautiful little angel" I said putting her on the end of my bed whilst I got dressed. She giggled and waved her arms in the air.

I put on my long purple top, black leggings and my wedges. I walked down stairs to see Nina already down there. Addy was wearing a pink top with some jeggings and had a pink bow in her hair. Nina was wearing a short white summer dress with some flats. We took Nina and Fabian's land rover.

"When are you going to tell Fabian?" I asked Nina.

"I don't know, it's too soon from Addy, I don't know weather he will like the idea" Nina said.

"He will love the idea Nina"

"Ok, we tell him when I am positive that I am" I nodded.

We arrived at ASDA after about 15 minutes and put Addy and Annabella in there matching strollers, mine was pink and Nina's was blue.

"Got the list" Nina asked me.

"Yep" I pulled out a page long list.

We got the shopping and went home. I put Annabella in her cot in her pink nursery and closed the door slightly. I slumped on the sofa and watched as Nina rocked Addy to sleep. I sat on the sofa beside her and handed her the phone.

"Call the doctor, you should be able to see them later today" I said. She nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Hi can I make an appointment for Mrs Nina Rutter please" Nina said. She nodded for a few seconds. "Thank you, that's great". She hung up.

"Well?" I asked putting the phone back on its stand.

"Today at 4:30"

"Ok, I will look after the kids" I said. Nina nodded.

"And then we tell Fabian"

"And then we tell Fabian".

"Hey, what date is Patricia and Eddie's wedding?"

"19th April"

"Still need a dress" she moaned as she put Addy on the sofa and walked to the kitchen. I sat on the counter.

"Yay more shopping"

"And then it's Addy's birthday on the 21st April"

"Even more shopping!"

"Great" Nina said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Nina's POV**_

Ok it is now 4:30; I am sat in the doctor office. All I can here is screaming and kids running around me. The walls were white and boring, a few posters about flu and a random man jumping in the air with an umbrella. I hated the smell. It was insulin/ vomit which made my bones shudder when I inhaled through my nose.

"Mrs Rutter" a voice said politely. I stood up and walked towards the white door, my stomach dropping lower each step I took.

"Ahh Mrs Rutter what can I help you with today" the woman said. She had very pale skin and a hair tied high in a bun, she was really nice whenever I came and never seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I think I might be pregnant" I muttered, sitting with my hands on my knees.

"Ok then well let's get you checked out" she patted the long white bed. I laid across it. "As you know, this is very cold" I nodded as she placed the cold gel on my stomach. "You are defiantly pregnant, about 2 months", those words made my stomach drop out my backside. I nodded.

"Thanks doc" I smiled and walked out.

The car ride home was long; I was practicing how I would tell Fabian.

"Hey Fabes guess what were having another kid" no, not quite.

"Hello Fabian, are family is going to have a new addition" nope, too innocent.

"Guess what, Addy is going to be a big sis" that sounded pretty good. I practised it over and over until I got back to the house.

"Well?" Amber said running up too me. I nodded. "Yay Nina that is so great" she hugged me tightly.

"Wow Amber, you're more happy then I am!".

"Decided how you're going to tell Fabian?"

"Yep, got it all planned out"

"Good and look Nina, just want you to know, I am always here for you"

"Thanks Ambs" I said giving her a light hug.

"It's ok"

I looked around to see Addy climbing up the fire place. "Addison Madeline Sarah Rutter get your butt down from there this instant" I shouted, making her jump. She reached her arms out and I picked her up.

"And you Annabella Brianna Lewis, don't make me tell you as well, you know the rules do not touch the fireplace or anything on it, it is very important to mummy and auntie Nina, got it" amber said giving Bells a stern look. Bells nodded shamefully and hugged Amber.

"Sorry mummy" she cried hugging Amber's legs.

"Good girl" Amber said picking her up.

The door opened and I looked at the clock. It must be Fabian. I got butterflies in my stomach and I sat down.

"Hey Neen's, good day" Fabian said kissing my cheek.

"I need to talk to you Fabian" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant and I know you probably don't want it but I'm sorry I'm keeping it" I said quickly. I saw Fabian's face light up and he started beaming.

"Nina that's great" he shouted hugging me.

"So your ok with it?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, this is so amazing, how far gone are you?"

"About two months" I had cheered up a bit. He kissed me passionately and we walked downstairs.

"Tell him?" Amber said, laying the table.

"Yep, he was more then happy" I said smiling.

"Wait, Amber knew before I did" Fabian said.

"Well I needed to tell someone"

"Me and Nina tell each other everything Fabian, you should know that"

Fabian let out a smile and went too help Amber.

"What did you tell Amber first?" Eddie asked me walking in. Eddie was like my big brother, being my Osirion and all; he said he always had to protect me.

"Nina has a bun in the oven" Amber said, still excited.

"Amber!" I whispered.

"Congratulations Nina" Eddie and Patricia hugged me. I smiled and sat down to eat with the others, except Alfie, who was working late tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Fabian POV**_

So, Nina is pregnant again and I am so happy! Nina rushed out of her seat and upstairs, I'm guessing she is throwing up by the noise and by the way she ran, it was more like an athletic sprint with hurdles together, I mean she cleared the coffee table and Addy's teddy bear together, which made me smile. Amber kicked me as I did this.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my knee. "What was that for?"

"Well go see if she's ok then!" Amber said. I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh right yeah" I said rushing out the room.

I walked up the stairs, dodging Addy's toys.

"Nina, you ok?" I said, slightly peeking through the doorway. She was sat next to the toilet, she didn't look her best.

"Yeah, just feeling ill I guess" she mumbled. I came and sat next to her.

"I love you" I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" she said, putting her head on my shoulder, whenever she said those words, I would go weak at the knees.

"Come on" I put my hand out and helped her up and put my arm round her and led her downstairs.

"You ok Nina?" Amber asked, giving Bells here food.

"Yes Amber" Nina said slumping on her seat and pushing her food away.

"Good"

"I'll feed Addy" I said, walking to the kitchen. I put her food in the microwave and got her out a yogurt and a banana. I burnt my finger on the bowl, taking it out of the microwave and gasped, throwing it on the side;

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"You ok?" Nina said, walking in.

"Umm hmm" I said putting my finger in my mouth. I am such a wuss!

I ran my finger under the cold tap and stirred her food. I made sure that I used a tea towel this time. I picked up Addy from the sofa and put her in her high chair and pulled her towards my chair. I blew the spoon and put in her mouth. I think it was cottage pie or something. After that I let her feed herself. She picked up her spoon and wafted it around a bit, like she usually does, but this time she flicked it too hard and hit Eddie in the face with her food.

"Gee thanks Addy" Eddie said wiping the mush of his face. She giggled at him as he tickled her. After that I decided to feed her, much to her irritation. I cleaned her up and put her on my knee. For such a small girl she ate a lot!

Even after she had eaten a full bowl of mush, two yogurts and a banana, she was still taking food off my plate and stuffing it in her cheeks. Nina hadn't eaten anything except at breakfast which annoyed me a lot.

"You have too eat something Neens" I said, putting Addy on the floor.

"I'm not hungry" Nina said putting her food in the bin.

"Yes you are"

"Yes I am"

"Well eat then" I flicked some broccoli at her, whacking her neck.

"I can't, I don't wanna throw up Fabian" Nina said. I pulled her towards me and gave her a big hug.

"I will always be there for you Mrs Rutter" I said kissing her head. She nodded and walked to the sofa and sat beside Amber.

"So Fabian, wanna come out with Alfie and me in a bit, were going to watch the footie" Eddie asked me walking past me. Honestly, I hated football but I pretended I liked it.

"I can't, I have to stay with Nina" I lied, I just didn't want to go.

"I'll be fine Fabian, you just go along" Nina said. She gave me a hug. "This is for the broccoli" she whispered. I gave her a sarcastic smile and went upstairs to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Nina's POV**_

19th of April 2015. Patricia and Eddie's wedding day

Amber helped zip up the back of my dress, I was showing a little now, but I felt like a hippo. Me and Amber were bridesmaids and Bells and Addy were flower girls. Mine and Amber's dresses were dark purple and mid length with a black sash. Bells and Addy's dresses were a lighter purple with a black bow. You couldn't tell I was pregnant, but I could by the way I was eating and throwing up.

"You look amazing" I said to Addy as I stood her on the end of the bed. Patricia walked in with her dress on. She looked gorgeous! Her dress was ivory and it has a dark purple belt. She didn't want a princess dress so it went out at the waist a little, it suited her perfectly.

"OMG, Trixie you look amazing!" Amber shouted, she was so excited about this.

"Thanks Amber" Patricia said, straightening her dress.

"Ok the car is here" I said. I led Addy out the door and put her in the limo. She was more excited about being in a limo then being in the wedding.

Finally we arrived at the tall white church, it was quite modern and didn't have a graveyard, which made me happier, I hated graveyards. They crept me out.

I helped Patricia out of the limo and we stood in front of the church.

"You ready" I said. Patricia didn't get on with her parents so she was going to walk down the aisle alone. The doors swung open and Addy and Bells entered then me and Amber and then Patricia. The look on Eddie's face changed me, he looked so happy. Happier then I had ever seen him before. He was crying, Patricia was crying, even I was crying, I said it was because of my hormones.

They said there vows and we went to the reception. It was down the road at a club called distance.

Eddie's speech was amazing, he spluttered a bit but it reminded me of high school.

We watched there first dance, it was 'marry you' by Bruno mars. We all joined in after. I loved dancing with Fabian. I always fitted into his chest perfectly. I looked over his shoulder to see Addy and Bells dancing together, I smiled at this.

"Nina Rutter" Fabian whispered in my ear gently. I pulled away and looked at him softly. "I love you" I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"I love you most"

"Not possible"

I smiled and walked towards Patricia and Eddie. "Congratulations bro" I said hugging them both.

"Thanks Nina" Patricia said with a huge grin on her face.

"You have another girl to protect now, loo after her"

"I will Nina don't worry" Eddie said putting his arm around Patricia's waist.

"You better" I joked, I looked at my watch and realised the time, it was 1:30! I scooped up Addy and went to fetch Amber.

"We have to go, its late, listen have a great honeymoon and I will see you when you get back!" Amber said hugging Patricia tightly. We got in the car and I drove us all home in Alfie's 7 seater, as I didn't have a drink. We got the two sleeping kids out of the car. I put on Addy's pj's and laid her in her cot. I kissed her cheek and slowly shut the door behind me.

I went in to our room to see Fabian already asleep. I got into bed and went to sleep. I was so glad, I had gone a whole day without throwing up!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Amber POV**_

Last night was amazing. Me and Alfie aren't married yet like Nina and Patricia are. We aren't even engaged yet! I am hoping it will be on my birthday next month; I wouldn't count on it though.

We all woke up late the next morning, it was a good job nobody had work, except Alfie, who left early this morning. It was 11:30 when I finally got out of bed, I put on my dressing gown and picked up Annabella from her cot, much to her irritation.

Nobody was downstairs. I was very surprised by this as normally Nina was awake early, but today it was just me and Annabella on the sofa watching TV and eating toast with jam. I put on Annabella's favourite show Tickabilla and we sat for about an hour in complete silence. I quite enjoyed it, none of us ever got alone time so it was nice.

I heard a vomiting noise and At around 12:30 Nina came downstairs alone.

"Hey Nina" I said cheerfully putting the plates in the sink. "Where's Fabian and Addy?"

"Fabian is keeping Addy upstairs until I have gone, I'm going birthday shopping, wanna come?" Nina said, she was dressed and looked quite smart in her shorts and purple top with her denim jacket.

"Yay, shopping!" I picked up Annabella and took her to get dressed.

I came downstairs after 20 minutes and we got into the car and drove to babies R us. I plopped Annabella in a trolley seat and pushed her round.

She was a nightmare! She grabbed every toy she saw and screamed when I made her get off it. I ended up buying her a toy doll with a pink tutu and a stuffed monkey. I brought Addy loads of new clothes and a life-size doll called rosy.

Nina brought her, a new nightlight for her room, a toy doll, a huge dollhouse with loads of figures and furniture and a purple battery operated car. They were to be delivered later when she was asleep as they wouldn't fit in the car. We stopped at the local Cafe 'BRILLIANCE' on our journey home. We arrived home at about 4 o'clock.

"Fabian I'm back" Nina shouted up the stairs.

"Ok hold on" he shouted back as he ran down the stairs with Addy in his arms. She reached out for Nina and gave her a big hug. I smiled and let Annabella down. Nina put Addy down and we walked to the kitchen;

"What did you get her?" Fabian asked, sitting on the counter.

"What didn't we get her!" Nina said sighing.

"Well it is her first birthday so she deserves it, and the doctors called, you have your scan on Monday, the day after Addy's birthday"

"So first Patricia's wedding then Addy's birthday and then my baby scan!"

"And this came through the post for you today" Fabian handed Nina a small envelope. She looked up in a confused way.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, probably a card for Addy or something" Nina slowly pealed the top of and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" she turned around the piece of paper to show some Hieroglyphics.

"What does that even mean?" I said looking confused; it just looked like loads of little pictures to me.

"Something in Egyptian I think, I'll go get my hieroglyphics book, hold on" Fabian ran upstairs and back down again, carrying a big book with giant letters reading 'Hieroglyphics'. He studied the page and matched the pictures with the writing and putting it above the pictures.

"Well what does it say?" Nina asked impatiently.

"I am coming for you" Fabian said slowly in suspicion.

"But why?"

"I don't know but its ok, I promise nothing will happen" Fabian hugged Nina and they went and sat down. Even I was worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Nina POV**_

I have just received a letter saying someone is coming for me. I am quite frightened for everyone but Fabian said it was ok. Although I know he will do anything to keep us safe, when things like this are involved he can't do much, ancient Egyptian writing can only mean one thing. Egyptian mysteries! Great another one to ruin my life. We shook of our suspicion and I watched some TV on the sofa with Fabian.

Alfie came home and we told him about the letter, then Fabian made us all dinner, we had gammon and chips which were delicious, I always teased Fabian asking why he didn't become a cook. He hated cooking!

Amber and Alfie washed the dishes while me and Fabian planned out Addy's party. We put Addy to bed early; she had a long day ahead of her. I kissed her goodnight and walked out just as the doorbell rang. I answered it, expecting the delivery man. He put all the presents fully wrapped in purple wrapping paper in the huge boxes. I thanked him and showed him out. I put them in the living room. I then threw up again. My 2nd trimester was nearly over so I was very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Fabians POV**_

Today is Addy's first birthday. I got out my camera and filmed her open her presents. She couldn't have been happier with them all though I am quite concerned about how much Nina spent on all this.

Next we set up the birthday party, I had arranged for Nina's gran to come over from America as she hadn't met Addy yet, Nina didn't know so it was a surprise for her. Me and Amber had kept it a secret for over a month. We had balloons and allsorts in the garden, fit for a princess, our princess.

There wasn't many people there because we only stayed as a group. Jerome and Mara came over with there son Isaiah, he was only a few weeks old but was very cute. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes like Jerome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Isaiah was so cute! Addy's birthday party was going great. She was having so much fun.

"Nina the door" Fabian shouted to me. I walked towards the door and opened it. I saw a very special face, it was my gran! I haven't seen her in over a year.

"GRAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Fabian told me too come" my gran said smiling. I missed that smile.

"I have missed you so much"

"Now, where's my grand-daughter then?" I led gran out to the back garden.

"Hello gran martin" Amber said hugging gran.

I went and picked up Addy out of her little car and brought her towards my gran and Amber.

"Addy this is your great gran" I said slowly to her.

"Nina, she's gorgeous" my gran said stroking her hair.

"I know"

"My first grand child"

"And soon there will be a second" Fabian said putting his arm round me. My gran looked shocked. A happy shocked though.

"Congratulations Neen" she hugged me tightly.

"I will go get my scan picture" I ran upstairs to the bedroom. I searched through the draws and got my picture, I then went to the bathroom to check my make up. I looked closely in a mirror to see something black. I turned around to see a black shadow appearing. It transformed into a spirit, a male spirit with a dark face and black clothing. "Fabian!" I screamed as it walked towards me.

"Chosen one" it said, its voice was quite deep.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

"My name is Anubis and you have something I want"

"What do you want"

"I want the sceptre of Anubis"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"You will find the sceptre or you will all suffer greatly"

"Where is it?"

"Follow your past"

"No"

"You will do as I say" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I clenched it and dropped to the floor. It felt like I was being jabbed with something sharp. I began to sob at the pain. Fabian ran in.

"Nina are you ok?" he shouted. I pointed to the large ghost in front of me. He pushed me behind him. "Just leave us alone" the ghost disappeared into thin air, but not before giving me a warned look. Fabian turned and looked at me and helped me up "Nina are you ok? What the hell was that?"

"The god of Osiris, he says I need the sceptre of Anubis or we will all suffer" I stuttered.

"What the hell is the sceptre of Anubis?"

"I have no clue but he said to follow my past"

"Lets just go downstairs and talk about it later ok" before we could move towards the door another shape appeared, a women this time.

"You have to be kidding me" Fabian sighed.

"My name is Isis, the god of protection" the female said. This had to be some kind of joke right?

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you how dangerous Osiris is and to stay away from him, I shall be your protector when Osiris shows up, but unfortunately I can not always protect you and your baby" there was a lightning flash and she disappeared.

I slid down the wall. What are we meant to do now!

"What are we going to do Fabian" I cried into his shoulder.

"We tell Amber and Alfie later and then decide"

I cleaned up my make up, grabbed the picture of the baby and rushed downstairs with Fabian. I walked up to Amber.

"Sibuna meeting in the cellar after the kids are in bed" I whispered.

"Yay" Amber said loudly.

"Amber, this is serious"

"Sorry Neen's"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Alfie POV**_

So Nina and Fabian just told me and Ambs that we were having a Sibuna meeting tonight, I am really really excited, and I have missed our Sibuna days.

I really enjoyed Addy's party, I think everyone did, I'm so glad Jerome came, I haven't seen him in a while as he doesn't live with us anymore and I am always at work. I am glad for him and Mara, they deserve each other. Amber is always moaning at me asking why we aren't married yet. We are 20, we can wait, and there is no rush. Addy had a massive cake, it was chocolate with peppa pig on top, and there were 3 stories (DON'T KNOW WHAT THERE CALLED)

I helped put Annabella to bed with Amber and we took down the decorations from Addy's party and showed Nina's gran to her room. We took the amulets out of the frame and went to the cellar.

"Before we do anything, Sibuna" Amber said putting her hand to her eye.

"Sibuna" we all said together, we smiled and Nina put in the code to the door.

"You still remember that?" I asked confusingly.

"Of course!" Nina said stepping through the door. We all followed behind her.

"Not being stupid but why are we here?"

"Earlier on when I was looking for my scan photo this ghost thing came and said we need to find this thing called the sceptre of Anubis"

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but they said.."

"They?"

"Yeah there was two. Anyways they said 'follow your past'"

"What does that mean?" Ambs said, she wasn't the brightest girl in the world.

"I don't know but we need to check the tunnels" we all agreed.

We walked through each of the tunnels and checked them all through.

"There has to be something somewhere" Fabian groaned. I turned and looked around at the mask chamber.

"What are you all playing at?" A deep voice shouted from behind me.

"Is this him?" I asked Nina, who nodded, it must have been that ghost they saw.

"Where is my sceptre?"

"We can't find it!" Nina said backing away.

"You will find it for me"

"Look, we don't want anything to do with you" Fabian said standing forward of us all.

I saw the ghost's eyed turn black.

"Fabian, you made ghost man mad" I said as lightning bolts flew from it.

"Then I will hurt something you love until you do" suddenly Addy and Addy showed up beside him. They were whimpering and rubbing there eyes. I looked at Amber who was nearly in tears. Then Nina and Amber dropped to the floor, Amber clenching her chest and Nina holding her stomach.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted.

"I'm fine, just get Addy" Nina said. I rushed with Fabian to get Addy.

"Now, here is how it is going to go chosen one, you are going to find my sceptre before the time your newborn arrives or he will die" it disappeared and dropped Addy and Annabella. I rushed and picked up Annabella and took her to Amber.

"Hey Ambs, you ok?" I said helping her up.

"Yes Alfie" Amber said sarcastically.

"Well on the Brightside we know it's a boy"

"Alfie shut up, me and Nina nearly died!" Amber was so dramatic.

Fabian helped up Nina and collected Nina.

"So where is this other ghost lady?"

"I don't know, lets just go back upstairs and have a look tomorrow ok?" Nina said, she walked with Fabian and a tired Addy in front of us.

We got upstairs and went to bed, it was later, Amber wouldn't shut up about how she nearly died. Drama queen!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Nina POV**_

Ok so last night was eventful, I really enjoyed Addy's party but then it all went down hill. I am now once again being haunted by some Egyptian gods, not one but two!

I woke up at around 1am feeling not to good; I just had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. I heard the phone ring so I trailed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said dozily. There was nothing. Probably another prank call. I tuned around to see a very unwanted face. Joy.

"What are you doing here joy?" I said with a fake smile.

"Enough chit chat, now here is how it's going to work, you will get the elixir for me now or I can kill you" she whispered.

"Victor never gave it to me joy, I'm sorry"

"Well then you will find it for me wont you"

"But I don't know where it is?"

She pulled a knife out her pocket and shoved it towards me. I put my hands up in a surrender position.

"Go to victor's office and get it" I nodded and walked up the stairs slowly, she kept gently jabbing me in the back. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest with fright. I searched through his draws and pulled out old letters.

"It's not in here joy!"

"Well then, come with me" I didn't want her to know Fabian or Addy were here, I told her I married a boy called harry. She led me down to the cellar and to the trap door. "Put in the code"

I reluctantly agreed and put in the digits. Everything was in slow motion to me. she pushed me down on to the dusty sofa. I wafted away the dust and sat in the corner of the chair. She pulled up some rope and tied my hands and feet together and then one round me and the armchair.

"Just let me go joy, please"

"No, I am going to find the elixir and when I do, if you are still alive I will let you out" she walked out laughing, I tried to struggle out but It was no use. I sat there, thinking about what she would do next. The dust from the chair was making me very dizzy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Fabian POV**_

I woke up this morning and I couldn't find Nina.

I picked up Addy from her cot and went downstairs.

"Hey have you seen Nina?" I asked walking into Amber and Alfie's room.

"No but I could hear something downstairs a little bit ago" Amber said seeing the expression on my face.

"She is probably looking for the sausage of Anubis" Alfie said, he still hadn't grasped the name yet. I heard a bang.

"Ok, I will go check, will you keep Addy in here please" I put Addy on Alfie and Amber's bed, picked up a locket and went to the cellar. I stood for a second and entered the code. I looked around to see Nina tied up in the arm chair.

"Nina, are you ok?" I shouted. She looked sleepy. She nodded and let out a giant cough. I undid all the ropes and helped her stand. I walked her to Amber's room.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Amber mouthed rushing up to Nina.

"I don't know Amber, I just found her down there, the dust was strong and I don't know how long she was there" I said gently. She looked quite weak. I heard a smash upstairs. I looked at Amber.

I slowly moved out the door and Nina trailed behind me. I walked up the stairs on my own. "Stay there" I mouthed to Nina. She nodded. I walked into victor's office to see a shadow rummaging through the draws.

"Joy?" I said slanting my head, what the heck was she doing here?

"Fabian, what are you doing here?" she said hugging me tightly, I almost stopped breathing.

"I live here with Nina, what are you doing here?" her face dropped.

"You live here, with her!" I heard footsteps and suddenly Nina was by my side.

"Yes she is my wife" I smiled. Nina gave a terrified look and slowly moved out the room.

"You bitch!" joy screamed following Nina out. "You ruined my life!"  
"I'm sorry Joy, just calm down ok"

"Why don't you" I heard a scream and then a thump. I ran out to see Nina lay lifeless at the bottom of the stairs and a vase smashed. Her leg was bended a different way and she was unconscious. I pushed joy out the way and practically jumped down the stairs.

"Nina" I shouted checking her over. Her head was bleeding. She must have whacked it on the vase.

"What was that crash?" Amber shouted running out. She screamed and ran beside me. "Is she ok?"

"Does she look ok Amber, call an ambulance, now!"

"Yes!" she ran into her room to get her phone.

"Alfie, get Joy!"

"Right" he ran upstairs and tried to grab her, she pulled out her knife and slashed his arm. I could see him biting his lip so he didn't scream. He flicked the knife out of her hand and pushed her arm behind her back. She screamed and fell down. "Always wanted to do that" he said panting; his arm was gushing with blood.

I kept looking at Nina helplessly and shaking her, but it was no use.

The ambulance arrived first and took Alfie and Nina to the hospital. I stayed with joy until the police came and arrested her. I told Nina's gran and left the children with her.

I drove me and Amber to the hospital and rushed to see Nina. She had loads of wires attached to her I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

"Is she and the baby ok?" I spluttered to the nurse.

"We are unsure at the moment, we need to wait for the tests" the nurse said. She gave me a sympathetic look and walked out. Nina had cuts on her head. There were stitches on her head and lip and her right foot was in a very thin cast. The blood was still seeping in her light brown curly hair.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Nina" I whispered kissing her head. "It's my entire fault!" Amber came in and sat beside me.

"What did the doctors say?" she said saddened.

"They are unsure at the moment, hows Alfie?"

"He's ok, didn't brake anything, just a few stitches"

"Good"

"She will be fine Fabian, I promise" she wrapped her arm around me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Amber POV**_

I left Fabian at the hospital and me and Alfie came home, he was all bandaged up and his arm was in a small sling. We were all worried about Nina and the baby. Joy is such a bitch, I hate her so much!

"How is she?" Nina's gran asked leaving the kids in the living room.

"We don't know yet" I murmured.

"Who was that girl?"

"One of our old classmates called Joy"

"The nerve of her"

"I know, now Alfie you go to bed, you need rest and I will feed Addy and Annabella, Fabian is staying at the hospital"

"Good, now come on kiddies lets have some breaky" I fed Annabella and granny martin fed Addy. I had always called her 'granny martin', I don't know why really.

At around 2 o'clock we all went to the hospital, I told Addy that Nina was sleeping so she wouldn't get distressed.

"Daddy" Addy shouted running up to Fabian.

"Hey honey" Fabian said slowly kissing her head. He seemed so depressed.

"Any news" granny martin asked sitting on the opposite side of Nina's bed.

"Well the doctors said they are both doing fine at the minute"

"Well that's a start"

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault"

"Don't be silly Fabian, that girl pushed her" Fabian nodded respectfully, it wasn't his fault at all, it was Joy's! She best get sent down for this.

"Addy don't touch mummy, she is sleeping"

"Sorry daddy" the small girl said sadly, she cuddled up to Fabian's neck. Annabella wouldn't let go of Alfie's shirt, she hated hospitals.

"Mr Rutter, may we take a statement" a tall man said from behind us said at the door, it was a police officer, one of Alfie's friends. He nodded and trailed out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Nina's dream**_

_**Nina was sat in bed asleep when she heard a bang, she suddenly awoke to see Sarah stood before her bed.**_

"_**Sarah, what are you doing her?" Nina asked rubbing her eyes.**_

"_**Behind your past Nina, the sceptre is behind your past" Sarah said.**_

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**To seek what you want to find, look through the chamber behind"**_

"_**The sceptre is behind the mask Nina, you must find it, for me, you have to or you will all die" the spirit said**_

"_**Thank you Sarah"**_

"_**Your welcome my child"**_

_**Fabian's POV**_

I walked out the door to somewhere more private, it was a room with a few chairs and toys.

"So Mr Rutter, can you explain to us what happened please?"

"Well erm" I began. "I woke up this morning and I couldn't find Nina, so I went to the cellar and found her tied up, then I went upstairs with Nina and her and joy fought and she pushed her" I said quickly.

"Ok and did joy tie her up?"

"Yes she did, she also stabbed my friend Alfie in the arm"

"Thank you Mr Rutter, I hope your wife recovers" the tall man said. I nodded and sat around for a bit before walking back to Nina's room. I sat next to Nina again and held her hand. She started coughing.

"Nina" I whispered standing up, Amber was looking rather excited.

"Fabian?" Nina croaked with her eyes still shut. My eyes lit up.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here"

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital"

"What happened?"

"Joy pushed you down the stairs"

"Why?"

"I don't know" she squeezed my hand.

"Hows the little nudger?"

"He is fine" I beamed. She smiled weakly.

"My head hurts"

"You hit your head Nina, it will be ok though, I swear"

"Have we found the sceptre yet?" I looked at Amber.

"So granny martin lets go get a coffee shall we" Amber turned her around quickly and pushed her towards the door.

"No, we haven't"

"I know where it is"

"Where?"

"Behind the mask"

"Thanks honey, now you get some rest ok" I kissed her on the lips lightly and sat back on the chair.

"Go home and sleep Fabian"

"I am not leaving you Nina"

"I love you" Nina turned onto her side and dozed off.

"I love you too" I said slowly. I said goodbye to everyone and shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Nina POV**_

Finally I am home, I was stuck in hospital for over a week because I was a high risk. My head is killing and I always feel dizzy. I had stitches on my head and lip with plasters over them.

"Welcome home Nina" Amber said running up and squeezing so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Amber, I need to breathe" I whispered.

"Sorry Neen's and Fabian the police called, about you know who"

"Guys I know who you're talking about, you don't need a secret code"

"It's just what happened; we thought it would upset you"

"Why, me and the baby are fine so who cares"

"We all care Nina, you could have died"

"But I didn't"

"But if you did"

"Calm down, what did they say?"

"She had her trial next week and you both need to go"

"It's cool, we go, see her get sent down and have a happy life" Fabian said putting his arm around me.

"Nina, how are you?" my gran shouted running down the stairs at a fast pace.

"I'm fine thanks gran, how are you?" I said giving her a light hug.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Good" I smiled. "Hey, where's Addy?"

"Upstairs" Amber said.

"Addy, MUMMIES HOME!" Fabian shouted up the stairs. Within seconds Addy was running down the stairs.

"Mummy!" she shouted running up to me. I picked her up.

"Hey Addy, I missed you"

"I missed you too mummy" I gave her a long hug and carried her to the kitchen.

"Patricia gets home tonight" Fabian said walking behind me.

"I know, when do we go down to the tunnels?"

"Are you sure you want to Nina, you're still recovering"

"I'm fine Fabian"

"Are you sure?"

"100%" I said pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You hungry?" Fabian pulled away. I was so hungry; I was only allowed small meals because of my condition.

"Yes, I am starving"

"What do you want?"

"Bacon"

"It's 4 in the afternoon"

"Please Fabian, I'm poorly" I joked. He grinned and turned around to make me some bacon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Fabian POV**_

I am so glad that Nina is now home, I can sleep in my own bed now, with her.

I made Nina her bacon, as requested; she covered it with nearly a quarter of our bottle of ketchup. I watched her until my arm was grabbed and I was dragged out the room into Amber and Alfie's room

"What!" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Another note came through today" Amber whispered handing me a note. This time in English.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Do you want to tell Nina that we are being staked or shall" Amber said sarcastically. She was right; Nina's life was in serious danger, with the dead and the alive.

"No" I said stubbornly, looking down at the note, it said 'you can't escape me chosen one, I am still coming'. I sighed.

"What are we talking about?" Nina said walking in.

"Nothing" I said quickly. I tried to hand the note to Amber, she didn't get the message quick enough and Nina saw it.

"What's that?" she snatched the note from my hand.

"Nina I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have just got home from the hospital; we were going to tell you"

"Look, from now on we tell each other everything, got it!" we all nodded respectfully and walked out. We try to protect her and she doesn't let us!

At around 6PM we heard a car door slam.

"Hello" Eddie said carrying several bags.

"Hey Peddie" Amber said hugging Patricia who was following closely behind him.

"What the heck happened to you?" Patricia said to Nina, she looked at me.

"Joy" I sighed.

"Why, what did she do?"

"First she tied Nina up in the tunnels and then she pushed her down the stairs, I mean what a..." Amber said quickly. I interrupted.

"I think she gets it Ambs"

"She did what! Hows the baby?" Eddie said

"He's ok" I said.

"Good!"

"Hey how was the honeymoon?" Nina butted in quickly, she said she was over it but I could tell she wasn't.

"Amazing, it was brilliant" Eddie smiled and dropped the bags.

"Well that's good, now lets eat, I vote Chinese"

"I second that" she had an addiction to noodles at the minute. That's all she ate at the hospital.

"What does everyone want then?" Alfie said picking up the phone.

We all ordered and sat down on the sofa to explain to Patricia about what has been happening.

"Ok Patricia we need to tell you something" Amber said slowly.

"Yeah, go on" Patricia said confused.

"We have another mystery"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, by a god called Osiris who is the god of death"

"So Sibuna is back on?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"We are going down to the tunnels again tonight"

"What about me?" Eddie said feeling left out, after the whole Senkhara thing we told him everything.

"You can use victor's old amulet, right so meet down here at 10" I said. We all agreed and waited for the Chinese.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Eddie POV**_

My first day as a true Sibuna today, Amber is making a big deal out of it. We all met downstairs at exactly 10 o'clock. Me and Patricia were the last too arrive. Nina had changed her top and was wearing a white t-shirt which hid her bump.

"Take you're time!" Amber whispered smacking my arm

" and 2. It wasn't my fault, miss 'I need to use the bathroom' over here took ages" I said. Patricia slapped my other arm. "OW!"

"Shhh!" Nina said, irritated.

"Sorry but I'm being beat up over her!"

"Right, you ready?"

"Yes, which route are we taking?"

"The cellar route, the library is filled with spiders" Amber moaned. We collected all the amulets.

"Right, lets go" Fabian said edging us all forward. We walked past the cellar door.

"Were going to the cellar guys" I said pointing to the cellar door as we walked past it.

"We are taking a different way slime ball" Patricia said pulling me away and towards the kitchen. Nina leant over beside a cupboard.

"What the?" she held her locket towards the small door and it flung open.

"Come on slime ball" Patricia pulled me down to the floor and I followed her through the little door. There were cobwebs and bugs everywhere.

"I hate this blooming tunnel" Amber said. We reached the end to see the cellar. A rat ran over Amber's foot. She started to scream and everyone tried to shush her. I wrapped my hand round her mouth.

"Shut up Amber" I said. She wouldn't stop screaming. "If you don't I will put a rat in you're pillow" I said quickly. Fabian gave me an 'are you kidding me' look. Amber still wouldn't stop screaming. "Help me then!"

"What do we do?" Nina said panicking. The scream wasn't loud with my hand over her mouth but it was really high.

"I don't know, her voice is breaking my frigging hand!"

"Kick her or something" Alfie said.

"You kick her, she's you're girlfriend"

Alfie looked at everyone. Alfie quickly moved my hand and kissed Amber. She shut up then. I shook the sweat of her screams of my hand.

"Thanks a lot Amber" I said.

"I hate rats" she said inhaling quickly.

"I figured that!"

"Look guys, lets just get to the tunnels and Amber, no more screaming" Fabian whispered. Amber nodded. We all walked forward but she refused to move. I pulled her in front of me, held onto her arms and led her through to the tunnel.

"Thanks Eddie" she sighed in relief.

"No problem" I said standing next to Patricia and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Ok, so we all look together, if we split up, crazy ghost guy gets us" Alfie said.

"I agree with Alfie" Nina said. We walked through a cool spinning bookcase.

"Keep still" Patricia said to me. I did as she asked and stood beside her. This bright light came towards me but my amulet fought it off.

"That was awesome" I said. Everyone grinned and we carried on through to the mask chamber.

"How are we meant to get behind that" Fabian said pulling at the glass.

"Well what are we meant to do?" Nina said sighing. Her necklace started to glow and moved towards a metal shape beside the masks case. It hooked against the shape and a bright light shot against the wall and a piece of paper dropped. Fabian picked it up and studied it.

"Seek where you eat, the next clue you will meet" he said confusingly.

"We eat at the table?" Amber said.

"State the obvious Ambs" Alfie said. Her face dropped, making me giggle.

"Well nobody else said anything Alfie!" Amber sighed.

"We check out the table and then try again tomorrow" Nina said. "Nudger is tired"

"Ok" Fabian said. We went to turn around when this thing arrived.

"For goodness sake" Nina said sitting on the cold floor. "Patricia, Eddie, this is Osiris, the god I was telling you about"

"Why do you give up so early chosen one" the weird god said, considering he was from ancient Egypt he spoke very modern.

"Because if I don't sleep then I can't look tomorrow because I will be tired"

"Well you best get a move on, you only have a few months"

"I have 7 months left"

"We shall see about that"

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Fabian said defensively.

"You will see"

"What does that mean!" the ghost thing disappeared.

"Were screwed!" Patricia said helping Nina up.

"No were not" I said inconvincibly.

"I am not getting old again" Amber said hyperventilating.

"Snap out of it Blondie!" I shouted. She nodded.

"You're right, let's just go to bed, ok?"

We all agreed and went up to the house.

Something bad was going to happen to Nina, I could feel it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Nina POV**_

I woke up this morning on my side, I could feel something pressed against me. I sat up to see my stomach, enlarged a lot.

"Fabian" I said shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What?"

"My stomach" I whimpered. He looked up and fell out of bed.

"What the hell!"

I don't know, it's big, it must be Osiris"

"How could he do this though?"

"I don't know, let's just go see a doctor ok?"

"We need to tell the others" I slowly reached over and stood up. I forgot how hard this was!

"Wowzers!" Eddie said staring at me. Patricia elbowed him his the side.

"She looks like 6 months!" Amber said not taking her eyes off my stomach.

"Well we are going to the doctors, watch Addy ok?"Fabian said. We climbed into the car.

"Mrs Rutter, you are 7 months pregnant" the women said looking at me.

"7!" Fabian said nearly pulling me off the bed.

"Yes 7, you will need to come back next week for a date, I can't believe you didn't notice this Mrs Rutter?" I looked at Fabian. Osiris must have wiped her memory.

"Thanks" I said, Fabian helped me of the white bed and back to the car.

"So we have just skipped 5 months of you're pregnancy" Fabian mumbled.

"And we have brought nothing"

"This will be fun" I laid my head to the headrest of the seat.

"What did they say?" Amber asked shaking me.

"7 months" I mumbled under my breath.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know but I thing Osiris had something to do with it" Fabian said hugging me from behind. "This means you can't come down to the tunnels with us" I stood on his foot. "OUCH!"

"I am coming!"

He would never be able to stop me, how ever hard he tried.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Patricia POV**_

The shock of Nina struck us all. Amber keeps saying that if Nina's baby can grow quickly, then we all will. And every time she did, I elbowed her in the side.

"So what do we do now?" Alfie said.

"No clue but we need to find this sceptre" Nina nodded.

"How, it took us nearly a year to find out the other mysteries, we have two months" I sighed.

"Right ok, we look at the table and then go down to the tunnel"

"We can't go to the tunnel, Addy and Annabella?" Amber said. We went down when they were asleep so it doesn't matter.

"Well my gran can watch them. We say that we are going out ok?"

"Ok then, Sibuna ready" we all did the Sibuna sign and walked to the living room to see the table.

"Look underneath it" Fabian stuttered. I pulled out a chair and climbed underneath. It had loads of scratches on it.

"Eww Eddie, its you're old chewing gum collection is more like a stone collection" I said moving away from the chewing gum.

"Really Eddie?" Amber moaned.

"Where do you expect me to put in, in my hair" Eddie said grinning, there must be over 100 pieces.

"I think I found something" I said knocking on the wood. In a certain spot it was deeper and louder.

"So it's in the wood?"

"I think so, but how do we get it out without smashing it?"

"Nina's locket maybe?"

"Fine, I'm going" Nina said climbing in next to me. she held her locket up to the wood, it flashed and a door flopped open, making it fall straight on my head.

"OW!" I whispered rubbing my head.

"Sorry Patricia" Nina said climbing out with me. "What the hell is this?"

"Its just a little bit of gold" Fabian said, studying it carefully.

"So we build the sceptre?"

"No, too obvious, it would be something that nobody would guess"

"Right, this was with it" Nina handed a note to Fabian, I was still rubbing my head painfully. I could feel a little bruise showing up.

"It's where you put things you wear, the next clue is somewhere there"

"Why are these so obvious guys?" Alfie said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, but I am in favour of easy!" Amber said.

"You put things you wear in a wardrobe, so which one?" Eddie said.

"Amber has her own, so its not hers, we will just have to try them all, including grans" Nina whined. That was 6 wardrobes to check out"

"So do we need to go to the tunnels?"

"Not today, we need to check the wardrobes, we have a busy day, start with Alfie's because he is closest and work are way up, yeah?" Nina said putting her hands on her back.

We all walked into Alfie and Amber's room. "Pull it out and then we can look" I said. We all pulled it out and looked around it.

"Wave you're locket around Nina" Eddie said. She walked around several times to no avail. We pushed it back and went upstairs to Nina and Fabian's and did the same, still nothing, mine and Eddie's didn't work either.

"The only one left is grans" Nina sighed balancing on the bedside cabinet.

"But she's in there" Amber said.

"Then we need to get her out"

"How though, some of us can take her out for a meal later while the others look" Fabian said. "Nina needs to stay at the house, so how about me, Nina and Alfie stay here and you lot take her out"

"Or how about me, Nina and Patricia" Eddie said. "Nina's gran knows you more"

"Fine me, Amber and Alfie will take her out for a going home meal" Fabian sighed.

"Ok, so until then we need to find somewhere too store all of these things, if anyone comes looking for them, they need to be safe" Nina said gently, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"You ok Nina?" I said, watching her turn pale.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Fabian, take her to bed or something before she passes out" Amber said. Fabian led her out the door to there room.

"Why didn't you want to go out with Nina's gran?" Amber asked looking at me confusingly

"It will be so blooming boring!" Eddie said. I started laughing and punched his arm.

"Right, so we just convince her to come out then we look in her room"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Eddie POV**_

Fabian, Amber, Alfie, the kids and Nina's gran have just left. We put on a fake smile and waved, as soon as the door shut we ran upstairs to her room. Her bed was perfectly made; he curtains were drawn at the same angle.

"Wow, everything looks so clean" Patricia said going to sit on the bed. I grabbed hold of her before she could.

"Yeah, and if we sit on her perfect bed she will go barmy at us!" I whispered. I tried to pull out the wardrobe but it wouldn't budge. "Its like super glued or something"

"Now what?" Nina sighed

"Well if you just go see inside we might find something"

"I won't fit in that!" it was a huge wardrobe, so I don't see why not.

"I will have a look" Patricia said proudly. She stepped inside the wardrobe and looked around. Suddenly there was a giant crack and Patricia fell through a giant hole in the floor.

"Patricia!" Nina shouted. She was hanging on to the wardrobe with all her might. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up.

"Hold on Patricia I will get you out ok!" I shouted pulling her up slowly.

"Do something!"

"I'm trying"

"Try harder!"

"What do you think I'm doing Nina?"

"Just hurry!" Patricia said looking down; we couldn't see the bottom of the pit so we weren't taking any chances. I managed to get a good grip on her arm and pulled her up and out the wardrobe.

"Are you ok?" Nina screamed. "Sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"It should have been me"

"But it wasn't!"

"Well thank you" they hugged tightly.

"What do we do about that" I pointed at the big whole. "You're gran could notice"

"Cover it up, that's all we can do, we need to keep looking"

"Patricia, you nearly fell down a giant hole!"

"So, done it before, survived"

"Well just dodge the hole" Nina went to step in the wardrobe and stepped over the whole. I noticed the wardrobe cracking.

"Nina, get out now!" Patricia shouted.

"Help me!" Nina said shaking uncontrollably.

"Jump Nina!" I said"

"I can't, I will fall in!"

I tried to pull her out but she couldn't get past the hole. I reached in, ducked her head and lifted her out of the wardrobe in an awkward position and to the ground just as it went to collapse.

"DUCK NOW!" we all ducked on the floor in a protective position as pieces of wood flew of the wardrobe as it was shaking. A piece of wood flew off and hit Nina in the head, making her scream.

"It's ok, its still stable, is everyone ok?" Patricia said shaking all the dust of her trousers.

"Are you ok Nina and Patricia?" I said helping them both up. Nina had a huge lump on her head.

"I'm fine, you alright Nina?" Patricia asked Nina, who nodded.

"Shit my head hurts!" she cried holding the huge lump on her head.

"It's ok but that wardrobe is not safe, we don't go in it again, deal?"

We all nodded.

"What do we do about the mission?" Nina said.

"Nothing until tomorrow. Fabian is going to be so annoyed with me you know!"

"Do we have to tell him he will go bizerk!"

"Of course we do!"

"Fine!" she sighed. "But what do we tell gran now, if she opens it, it will collapse!"

"Well just tell her not to use it, we take out her clothes and put them on her bed. Say we heard it cracking and got everything out just in time, ok?"

"Ok, now Nina, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Patricia I'm fine, let's just go downstairs ok?" we slowly lifted out the clothes, making sure we didn't knock anything

"Look you guys, its a picture of my gran and... Sarah?" Nina mumbled. She past it to me and I smiled and out it on her bed. Nina didn't look right to me.

"Were home!" Amber shouted walking in and noticing Nina's huge bruise.

"An accident" Patricia smiled innocently.

"What happened?" Fabian said giving me a stern look.

"Wardrobe malfunction" I said gently. Nina smiled.

"Right ok, upstairs now, Sibuna meeting" Fabian whispered. We all walked upstairs to Nina and Fabian's room. "Explain!"

"I'm fine Fabian" Nina said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Nina you have a huge bruise across you're forehead!"

"Well we went in Nina's grans wardrobe and there's this hole and Patricia nearly fell down it and then Nina decided to go in to and it nearly collapsed and I got Nina out and wood hit her" I said quickly.

"So now there's a massive hole in you're grans room?"

"Yes but, guys we didn't tell her!" we ran downstairs to see no gran. Nina ran into her grans room and pulled her back. "Gran the wardrobe isn't safe, please stay away from it"

"Oh ok, thank you" her gran said wafting away the dust. We turned around to see a spirit brewing in front of us. Nina shut the door so her gran wouldn't see.

"What do you want?" Fabian sighed tapping his foot.

"Don't you dare speak to the god of death like that" it said, we never got a break from this blooming thing.

"Well, why are you here?"

"You found you're first piece today, keep looking, you have two months" before it could disappear another spirit appeared.

"Oh for goodness sake Osiris, leave them alone" she said.

"I want my sceptre"

"And if you carry on like this, you wont get it, ok, get it?" they both disappeared.

"Great, two ghosts" Patricia said walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Amber POV**_

I woke up alone this morning, Alfie was back at work. I picked up Annabella from her cot and walked to the living room to see Nina, Fabian and Addy already downstairs on the sofa. Nina's bruise was really big and showed from underneath her fringe.

"Morning" I said putting Annabella down. She ran to sit with Addy.

"Morning Amber, sleep well" Fabian asked with his arm around Nina.

"You ok Neens?" she nodded sadly.

"She didn't sleep last night" Fabian said.

"Oh Nina, is it because of you're head?"

"Yep, it feels like I am being slammed against a brick wall" Nina sighed.

"I will pick you up some pain killers when I take Annabella for her jabs"

"Thanks Ambs" Nina let out a weak smile.

"So when are you going baby shopping?"

"I don't know really"

"How about later, I will help"

"Thanks Amber she needs cheering up, I have to go to work" Fabian gave Nina a small kiss and walked out.

"Got any names?" I tried to make a conversation.

"Cooper, his middle name will defiantly be something like Horus or Anubis. I also like the name Mason and Brodie" Nina said. She didn't seem herself.

"I love the name Brodie!"

"So do I, cooper was my dad's name"

"Aww Nina, you never talk about them, what were they like?"

"My mum was called Alice, she had light brown hair like me and big blue eyes and my dad had blonde hair and brown eyes. My dad used to call me nini Nina because my old best friend used to call me a nini when I messed up. When they died I used to go in there room and lay in there bed in case they came back" tears started to run down Nina's cheek.

"I'm sorry Nina; I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No, its ok, it feels good to talk about" I went up and hugged Nina tightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now go get dressed, you and Addy can come with me to the doctors and then we are going baby shopping" I pulled her up out the sofa.

"Amber I don't wanna"

"That weird ghost thing will come"

"I'll get dressed" Nina said picking up Addy and walked upstairs quickly.

I took Annabella and put her in a small summer dress with a pink headband and her little sandals. I put on my skinny jeans and my white top. Nina came down and was wearing a purple fluffed top and some leggings and Addy was wearing a flowered top and some jeggings. Her make up covered her bruise a little more.

"Ready?" I asked Nina. She nodded and walked out the door. I locked it behind me and we drove to the doctors and sat in the waiting room. We all went in with Annabella.

"So finally time for you're jabs Annabella" the doctor said cheerfully. She nodded and swung her legs of the chair. "What happened to you're head?" the doctor looked at Nina.

"Hit my head" Nina lied, what was she supposed to say? 'well I am the chosen one and were looking for something for a ghost, oh and by the way my baby has grown 5 months in a day'. Yeah, right!

"Would you like me to take a look?"

"Sure, thanks" the doctor pressed against her head, making her squeal quietly every time.

"That is badly bruised, I will give you painkillers"

"Thanks"

"Now, over to Annabella" the doctor gave her the jabs, she didn't cry, or shout or anything. I was very proud off my little angel.

"Thank you" I said picking Annabella of the small chair and carrying her out. We picked up Nina's prescription at the front desk and headed into town. We put them in the pushchairs and walked to the nearest baby store

"We could of used Addy's stuff, but he is a boy so we can't" Nina sighed.

"That means more shopping" I said. Nina smiled at me and we walked in to a shop.

"OMG I love this" I said pointing out a mosses basket. It was cream and had teddy bears all over it. "And it has a matching bedroom!"

"That's so cool Ambs!" Nina said feeling the quilt.

"Yay, so we buy this?"

"Not all yet Amber, just the mosses basket and furniture ok? We will come back for the rest when he is older"

"Ok, anyway, next stop, clothes!" I said in excitement. Then Nina's phone rang and she walked of the answer it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Nina's POV**_

"Hello" I said to Eddie down the phone.

"You need to come to the art store now, I need to talk to you urgently"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute" I hung up. What the heck is going on?

"Amber, that was Eddie, we need to go to the art store now" I said.

"What about this stuff?"

"Well we buy it and then go, they can deliver it later ok?"

"Ok" Amber moped. We walked down the street to there art shop. It was quite big and was painted red.

"Hey what's up?" I said to Eddie who was stood at the desk. I parked Addy with Amber and walked towards him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back room.

"Hear that" he whispered. I could here vomiting.

"Yes, that's someone vomiting" I said.

"But its Patricia, I think, she might you know be..."

"Patricia is pregnant!" I said a bit to loudly.

"Shhh Nina! Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Yeah, but that's great Eddie!"

"I don't know"

"Just move, I am going to go talk to her, now shoo!" Eddie walked back to desk. "Patricia, you ok in there?"

"Yeah" a faint voice said.

"Can you let me in?" the door unlocked and I walked in to see her leant against the sink.

"I think I'm.."

"Pregnant? I know you are"

"But how?"

"I know these things"

"Eddie's going to kill me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Patricia" I helped her up and we walked out. "Sorted" I winked at Eddie. "Come on Ambs, let's finish shopping" I moaned.

We got bags and bags of clothes. We arrived home and put the bags on the sofa. I sighed and laid on the sofa with Addy and fell asleep.

*DREAM*

Nina woke up in the middle of the night and got up.

"Nina?" an elderly voice said.

"Sarah?" Nina asked rubbing her eyes

"It's the key my dear"

"What's a key?"

"You shall see"

"Thank you Sarah"

*END OF DREAM*

I shot up and looked around to see everyone was home.

"Hey honey" I said to Fabian, giving him a light, sleepy kiss.

We all sat at the table and ate.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Amber POV**_

Fabian came home. "Hello" he shouted.

"Fabian shut up!" I whispered pointing to Nina.

"Sorry" he mouthed to me. "Did you get some baby stuff?"

"Yeah, being delivered later"

"How much did you spend?"

"Enough" Eddie and Patricia came in next. Eddie's arm was around Patricia's shoulder. I shushed them all. "Eddie, its you're turn to make dinner, now chop chop" I clapped my hands gently and pointed to the kitchen. Eddie gave me a sarcastic smile and walked to the kitchen. I got a call from Alfie he would be home late.

"Dinner" Eddie shouted, making Nina wake up.

"Hey guys" Nina yawned. Fabian hugged her and led her to her seat.

"Amber picked out the best baby furniture today!" Nina said, trying to add conversation.

"I am a genius" I smiled.

"Yes you are Amber!"

"Thank you" I beamed. We all finished eating and everyone went to there rooms except me. the doorbell rang and I went to answer it thinking it was the delivery man. "Nina delivery's here!" I opened the door to see a black figure stood there. It budged past me and stuck me against the hallway wall and put its arm against my neck I banged my head and nearly knocked myself out. I started screaming. My breaths were growing shorter as it blocked of my airway. All that I was thinking was 'wake up' 'wake up'!

"Amber!" the male said.

"I don't know you!" I cried as tears rolled down my face.

"Amber!" Fabian shouted running down the stairs Nina stood at the top of the stairs while Eddie ran past her to help.

"Just get him off me!" Fabian tried pulling him off me but he punched Fabian in the face. Eddie tried next. To no benefit. Alfie walked in and saw me. He dragged the male off me and pinned him down. I fell to the ground and grasped my neck. It felt like there was something tight around my neck.  
"Are you ok?" Nina said cradling me.

"He tried to kill me" I mumbled standing up and moving backwards.

"Amber its ok, someone call the police now!" Nina led me into the living room and sat me on the sofa. "Amber calm down, it's going to be ok"

"He... he nearly killed me"

"I know he did and I'm sorry"

"Just find out who he is" Nina went over to the hallway to Fabian and Alfie came in and sat next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down.

"Ambs, you ok?" Alfie said putting his arm around me.

"No!" I cried into his chest.

"It's ok Ambs, I'm here to protect you now" he rubbed my back.

"The police are on there way" Fabian said sitting on the couch.

"Ok" I mumbled.

"What the hell happened?"

"I thought it was the delivery guy so I opened it and then..." I began crying again.

The police arrived and arrested the man. "Do you want to see him?" the tall police officer said.

"I want to see this guy!" Alfie said playing all hard. They ripped the dark mask of his face. It was my EX boyfriend chase!

"Chase?" I murmured standing in front of Alfie.

"Hi Amber missed me?" the blonde haired boy whispered leaning to kiss me. I slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing? One. You just nearly killed me. Two. I have a boyfriend!"

"Shame, we could of been close" I went back to Alfie and wrapped my arm around him. I watched as he struggled out.

"Who is he?" Alfie asked leading me to the sofa again.

"My ex boyfriend chase" I sighed.

"Why did he try kill you then try kiss you?"

"I don't know"

"Why did you split up?"

"He cheated on me, twice"

"Ouch"

"But who cares, I have you"

"Right guys, from now on, we lock every window, every door and every opening to the house, we don't want everyone else getting in and we look through the peep hole, ok?" Nina said giving me some water.

"Deal" I said.

"Yeah, how did joy get in though?"

"I don't know, but wasn't one of the windows open?" Fabian said.

"They were all shut"

"Then how did she get in?"

"I have no clue?"

"We need to find out the next clue guys" the doorbell rang. We all stood back and stared at the door.

"I'll get it" Eddie whispered nervously. He opened the door. "Just the delivery guy"

We all sighed in relief and went to help them with the heavy boxes.

"Amber, this is more then I brought?" Nina said tapping her foot.

"I know, its our baby gift" I said looking at Alfie. Who smiled at me.

"Well thanks Amber" Fabian said kissing Nina and smiling at me. I felt proud at this.

"Its 9 o'clock, so if we get started now then it will save time" Alfie said.

"Nina needs to sleep" Fabian said.

"I'm fine Fabian, let's get started" Nina said walking up the stairs.

We hauled all the stuff upstairs to the small room. There used to be 2 bathrooms but we tore down the small one (which was rather big!)  
For a spare room. First we put up all the wallpaper, then the curtains. Nina and Patricia were falling asleep whilst putting the wardrobe together. Me and Alfie constructed the cabinet and toy shelves together while Fabian and Eddie built the cot and mosses basket and put in the clothes. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30AM; Nina and Patricia were asleep on the floor. We all put together the wardrobe.

"I am so tired" Alfie yawned lying on the new comfy carpet.

"I'm just going to shut my eyes for a sec" Eddie said, leaning against the wall. I slowly dropped of next to Alfie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Nina POV**_

I woke up to the sound of banging and shot up suddenly, making a pain come up in my stomach. We were in the baby's new room. I had fallen asleep when everyone had just started building and I had woken up and it was finished. I could still here banging so I got up and fluffed my hair so I didn't look a complete mess. There was a letter on the doorstep. I quickly picked it up and slammed the door shut. I walked upstairs and woke Fabian up to show him.

"What does it say?" I asked pacing around.

"Two babies for one deal" Fabian muttered confusingly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means someone else is having a baby" Fabian saw the expression on my face. "And you know who Nina"

"I can't tell you Fabian"

"It's Patricia isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Eddie told me last night"

"Right, well what do we do, Patricia's baby could be in trouble!"

"We tell them later. You're gran leaves today"

"I know, she told me she has a new fella" Fabian started to laugh at me. I punched his arm and kissed him tightly. I walked to get Addy and went to see my gran.

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys, just to say sorry about the sucky chapters today. It's my brother's birthday so I wasn't really focused. It will start picking up from here I promise. And thank you so much to the readers who have favourite me/my stories and who have added reviews. **

**Anyway, I will upload some more tomorrow and if you have any idea's about where to hide the mystery pieces, please tell me !**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**Fabian POV**_

Letters are still coming through. At first I thought it was joy or chase. But obviously it was someone else with a grudge. I watched Nina walk to her grans room and woke everyone else.

"Do you know how uncomfy sleeping on some wood is" Patricia yawned holding her back.

"That wall is really comfy!" Eddie smiled helping Patricia up. I woke up Alfie and Alfie and we went downstairs. Looking like we have been dragged through a bush backward.

Alfie made breakfast, grabbed some toast, kissed Amber then left for work. I got dressed and walked to Nina's grans room to say goodbye. I walked to see them sat on her bed talking.

"I have to go to work now, it's been great having you here gran martin" I said giving her a warm hug.

"Well I shall see you soon" she said lightly. I kissed Nina's head and went to work


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Amber POV**_

I could have slept all day, I was so tired and my back felt so stiff.

Everyone went to work. Me and Nina went to help her gran pack. I didn't get why though, Nina folded all her stuff up yesterday with the whole wardrobe thing.

We sat on the sofa and waited for the taxi.

"So gran, how do you know Sarah?" Nina asked.

"Shut up!" Nina's gran whispered roughly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"Its none of you're business!"

"Addy, be quiet!" Nina said stopping Addy's hands. She put her head in her hands.

"How do you expect to have another child if you can't even shut a baby up!" granny martin said. My mouth dropped. She had never been like that before.

"What?"

"You're just a child Nina!"

"I am not!"

"You're 20!"

"Old enough!"

"And where's that husband of yours all day!"

"Earning money for us!"

"Probably getting it on with that joy girl" Nina shut up then and looked down. I didn't want to get involved in there business. We sat in silence until the taxi came, her gran walked out. As soon as the door closed Nina bursted out in tears.

"Its ok Nina, you're a great mum!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Obviously not a good one compared to her, she obviously has a grudge with Sarah!"

"Yes you are Nina"

"It's not just that"

"The Fabian thing, as if Nina!" Nina ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. "Nina wait!" but she was gone. Wait a go granny martin!

I sat around and waited for her to come down. But she didn't. I took matters in to my own hands and called Fabian.

"Hello?" Fabian said down the phone.

"Fabian you need to come home now, Nina's gran upset her and she really needs you!" I said, making sure Nina couldn't hear me.

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter; I will tell you when you come back, just come home!"

"Right. Erm ok, just hold on I will be home as soon as I can ok?" I hung up and threw my phone on the sofa. Goodness sake, why is everything so confusing in this house. I haven't recovered from the chase situation yet and now this! I put Addy and Annabella in there high chairs and gave them a sandwich. The door slammed shut.

"Where the hell have you been!" I whispered smacking his arm.

"Amber stop. It's called traffic, now where is she?" Fabian asked rubbing his arm. "What did she say?"

"She said some stuff to Nina all because she asked who Sarah was!"

Fabian nodded and walked up the stairs and to there room.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Fabian POV**_

"Nina" I whispered knocking on the door. She had locked it!

"Go away Fabian!" she shouted.

"Just let me in"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm you're husband"

"I'm not letting you in!"

"Well then I will sit here until you do!" I slumped down to the floor with my back to the door. I have seen her upset once. When I accidently kissed joy at the dance. I knocked for ages.

"You in yet?" Amber whispered up the stairs.

"Does it look like it Amber!" I knocked again. "Nina, I love you" I said softly. The door swung open. Making me fall back and hit my head on her feet. "Hi" I said smiling. Her cheeks were puffy and wet.

"What Fabian?" Nina asked pacing around the room.

"You going to tell me what she said?"

"She said that I was a bad mother and that you were getting it on with joy!"

"Me... And...Joy, that's crazy Nina! And you are the best mother I know!" I stopped her from pacing and hugged her tightly. "I love you Nina, and I always will"

"Aww!" Amber whispered walking through the door. I wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Now come on, let's go make dinner sweet cheeks"

"Call me sweet cheeks one more time and I will put you down that hole!" I put my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She didn't smile. Her gran had obviously got to her.

"Sorry honey bunny" Nina smacked my arm and smiled lightly. "That's the Nina I always want to see, got it?" Nina nodded and we walked downstairs. Together.

"So, what does everyone want for tea?" Amber asked as Patricia and Eddie walked in together, looking very happy.

"Guys, we have some news" Patricia said, bouncing around. I had never seen her so excited.

"Peddie baby" Amber said turning on the cooker. She didn't have an expression on her face.

"How the heck did you know that?"

"you need to hide things better"

"Hide what?"

"You're tests"

"Were in my room"

"No, they were in the bathroom"

"How did you find them?"

"Patricia, they were on the seat!"

"Oh yeah, ha ha sorry Ambs" Patricia smiled.

"And Eddie was ok with it?" Nina said hugging Patricia.

"He was over the moon!"

"Well that's ok then, now, to celebrate why don't we go out for a meal. I need cheering up big time" before anyone could agree Osiris popped up.

"You haven't looked at all today chosen one, you may not go out!" Osiris warned.

"Because if we attempt to get the second piece, I fall through a giant hole to nowhere!" Nina moaned.

"I want the second piece found by tomorrow morning or else" Osiris disappeared.

"Right that's it!" Nina stormed upstairs to the spare room. I tried to grab her but she was to quick. I sighed and we all followed. "It has to be here somewhere!"

"Nina be careful!" I said, watching her look around and dodging the hole. Her locket started to glow towards the door knob off the wardrobe. She unscrewed the door knob and some gold fell out with another piece of paper.

"Yay, another Sibuna celebration" Amber started dancing.

"What does it say?" Eddie asked.

"It is used to make the room light, look here and the next piece is in sight"

"Well let's sort it tomorrow ok?"

"Deal, I'm starving, how about the restraunt in town, you know the new Chinese one?"

"Ok, let's all get ready and meet down here at 7" we all nodded and walked of.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_**Eddie POV**_

I am so excited; I am going to be a dad. And a good one, unlike my dad. Me and Patricia got dressed and waited in the living room. Patricia was wearing a black top with leggings and some heels and I was wearing some jeans and a shirt. I don't get make up. It's just slop on you're face.

"Let's hope I don't throw up tonight" Patricia mumbled. I wrapped my arm round her and kissed her lightly.

"You wont" Nina said walking down the stairs. She had a long black top on and some leggings. It was probably the only thing that fit her. Fabian soon followed wearing similar clothes to me with Addy in his arms. She was wearing a blue dress and a headband, making her look too cute! We sat on the sofa and waited for Amber. She always took the longest to get ready.

"Come on Amber!" Nina shouted knocking on Amber's door.

"Hold on, I'm getting Annabella dressed!" Amber said knocking back. Nina came back and sat on the arm chair.

"How much are we betting she isn't even dressed yet?"

"Probably not even done doing her make up yet" Fabian joked hugging her.

"I heard that!" Amber shouted. With that Amber was walking in. I noticed Annabella first, wearing a little white dress and a bow in her hair. Then Alfie who was wearing jeans and a shirt. Finally we all saw Amber wearing a red dress with some heals that looked about 10 inches and a hand bag.

"Are we ready now you're highness!" Patricia moaned standing up.

"Yes, what cars are we taking?" Amber asked straightening her dress.

"Well me and Patricia can't drink sadly so we will drive, split people in my car and Amber's car if you want, the biggest?" Nina said putting on her jacket.

"Ok, Alfie, keys!" Amber put her hand out for Alfie to hand her the keys. She threw them to Patricia, who caught them perfectly.

"I love there car!" Patricia exclaimed cheerfully. We locked the front door and separated in the 2 cars. Me, Patricia, Amber and Alfie in Amber's car and Nina, Fabian, Addy and Annabella in the other. I loved Amber and Alfie's car.

We arrived after about 10 minutes and unloaded everyone.

"Table for 6 adults and 2 children please" Fabian said to the person at the front desk.

"This way sir" the tall man pointed us to a table at the end and brought over some high chairs.

"Thanks" I said sitting next to Patricia.

"What do you want Addy?" Fabian said gently putting a menu in front of her. She pointed at a food. "Addy, you can't have steak!"

"How about some chicken nuggets?" Nina said smiling Addy nodded ecstatically. We all ordered and began talking.

"Which light do you think the next clues in then?" Amber said dozily. She had had 3 glasses of wine!

"I don't know Ambs, probably in the one in the living room"

"That bloody ghost is getting on my nerves now!"

"We will sort this mystery Amber"

"You know, Fabian, before I knew you in Sibuna I didn't like you. You were such a nerd"

"Ok Amber. Sto..." before Nina could finish she gazed on something and leaned to the side of her chair.

"What are you looking at?" Fabian said trying to look for what she was staring at.

"Nothing, just look away" Nina put her head down so nobody could see her face.

"You were obviously looking at something!"

"It was no one ok!" Fabian agreed and decided to stop looking. We all knew something was up with her. The lady brought our meals and we all ate. Nina didn't say anything for the rest of the evening.

"What do we do about the big hole in the spare room then?" I asked making conversation.

"Well knowing Robert, you can't just close it up. You probably need something Egyptian" Fabian said. "And me and Nina need to tell you something"

"What?"

"We got a new letter this morning"

"Saying?"  
"Two babies for the price of one" Fabian mumbled.

"How do they know?"

"I don't know who it is"

"Well put cameras out or something!"

"We will ok, let's just calm down ok"

"Calm down! First of all Nina's baby and now ours!"

"Don't you think I know I know that?"

"Well now we need to finish it"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Shut up!" Amber said standing up. "We need to stay together with this remember. It's not just about Fabina baby or Peddie! It will always be Sibuna! Have any of you asked me and Alfie for anything. No because were not in as much danger. We are all in this together now sort it out because if we don't we will never get this frigging mystery sorted and then were in deep shit!" Amber sat down and stabbed her fork in her salad.

"Sorry" Fabian mumbled.

"Sorry" I said looking down.

"Wait a go Ambs!" Patricia exclaimed. We all started laughing and talking again. I didn't mean what I said but it was getting more serious now.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Amber's POV**_

Even I was proud of that. I am sick and tired of everything being about them! After I said something everyone came together again. We all paid the bill and left. I was worried about Nina; she hadn't said anything nearly all night.

"Are you sure you're ok Nina?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I will tell you later ok?" she mumbled. I nodded and we drove home. As soon as we arrived home I dragged Nina to my room.

"Tell me now!" I whispered

"I just saw someone ok!"

"Who did you see Nina?"

"Just someone!"

"Tell me now or I will scream"

"Vera..."

"Vera?"

"Yes I saw versa ok!"

"Why is that a big deal!"

"You didn't see the look in her face, she knew it was me!"

"Well it's ok because she doesn't know where we live!"

"Don't tell Fabian, he will go crazy!"

"Right, we are going to walk out here, you're going to say you thought it was someone but it's not and then we be happy ok?" Nina nodded. I went to open the door when I heard whispering. Nina started smiling. "Have you seen the size of Eddie's nose? And Patricia's ugly perm and Fabian, what an ugly smile" Amber joked. She swung the door open, making them all fall through the door. Nina started giggling as Fabian hit the floor.

"Amber!" Patricia moaned holding her head.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping!" I said. Fabian stood up and walked over to Nina and smiled playfully.

"Mrs Rutter, you should have just told me!" he said hugging her.

"Sorry Mr Rutter!" Nina said sarcastically.

"Help me put Addy to bed" he dragged her out. I stood over Patricia and Eddie and skipped out.

"Come on Annabella" I said picking her up and carrying her down the hall to her room. I put her pyjamas on, sat her on my lap and gave her a bottle of tea. She didn't sleep without it! I stroked her hair until she was asleep and placed her in her cot with her blanket. How did I end up with such a gorgeous child eh? I walked out in my pyjamas and sat on the sofa with Alfie.

"So, do you wanna get the next clue done?" Nina asked sitting in front of me.

"We can try but I'm really tired!" I said. She stood on the sofa to try and reach the light but Fabian lifted her down from behind and lifted her to the floor.

"You are not climbing that!" Fabian smiled kissing her lightly.

"You're no fun!" Nina whispered sitting next to me. Eddie was the tallest so he stood on the arm chair and reached for the light. "Might wanna turn it off" Patricia switched off the light while Eddie searched the lamp shade.

"Nothing here" he moaned shaking it around.

"That's because Nina needs to use her locket" I said. Eddie jumped down and let Nina stand on it. She held her locket towards the light but it didn't work. Fabian helped Nina down and we sat on the sofa to think.

"Got it!" Fabian clicked his fingers.

"What?"

"Before all the lights, what used to light up everything at night?"

"The sun?"

"At night Amber?"

"The fireplace!" Nina said.

"We can look tomorrow, it's late and I'm tired" Patricia moaned stretching. We all agreed and went to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_**Nina POV**_

I stretched out my arms and looked at my clock. I saw a read 11, the next numbers were blurry. I looked away and then realised what time it was! I looked around to see Fabian gone. I hated sleeping in. I wrapped my dressing around my stomach and put my hair in a bobble.

"Morning" I stretched.

"Morning Nina, did you sleep ok?" Amber said to me.

"I'm sorry I am up so late Ambs"

"It's ok; I only got up an hour ago!"

"Who watched the kids?"

"They slept through until 10:30!"

"They can carry on with that!" I joked. Addy ran up to me and I picked her up then sat on the sofa.

"Mummy?" Addy said innocently.

"Yeah?" I whispered playing with her curls.

"What is my little brother going too be called?"

"I don't know, what shall we call him?"

"I don't know, and mummy"

"Yes Addy?"

"Who's Sarah?"

"How do you know about Sarah?"

"Well you and daddy are always talking about her!"

"Sarah, was a very special women" I smiled. Stroking her hair gently.

"Where is she?"

"With my mommy and daddy in heaven sweetie, now come on, how about we all go to the park!" Addy jumped in excitement and ran up the stairs.

"Addison!" I shouted running after her. I heard Amber giggling behind me. "Addison what have I told you ab..." I stopped and could have screamed. There, right in front of me was a spirit. Not just any spirit. It. Was. Victor!

"Victor?"

"Hello Ms Martin" Victor said in his usual voice. I actually missed it.

"Mrs Rutter" I mumbled. Addy started to move back.

"Ah sorry"

"What are you doing here?" I picked up Addy.

"I have come to warn you"

"About what?"

"There is evil upon us"

"What?"

"Nina, you nearly ready!" Amber shouted.

"Hold on!" I said out the door.

A book dropped to the floor and he disappeared. "Wait!" but he was gone, I didn't even get to thank him for everything. I bent over and picked up the small notebook, putting it in my dressing gown pocket lightly so I didn't scrunch it up.

"Who was that mummy?"

"Who sweetie?"

"That man that was there"

"You saw him?"

"Duh!" I laughed and got her dressed. Not bringing anymore up about my daughter being able to see dead people!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_**Amber POV**_

I waited downstairs for Nina. She was taking an awfully long time up there. More then usual. I shouted up to her.

"Nina, you nearly ready!" I shouted walking up the stairs.

"Yes, hold on!" I heard her say nervously. I waited for her to come down the stairs and we walked to the park down the road.

"We saw a strange man in my room" Addy said as we arrived at the park. I looked at Nina who just looked down.

"Spill Neens!" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Tell you later"

"Tell me now"

"Mummy said his name was vicor" Addy smiled.

"Vicor, as in Victor?" Nina nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me a book" Nina pulled out a book from her bag and handed me it. I looked at it and shrugged my shoulders. "I can't open it either"

"Great!"

"If it was something important, it would of opened. Please don't tell Fabian!"

"That his child can see dead people. Hard secret Nina!"

"Please! Just promise you wont, he will go ballistic at it all and she will be in more danger!"

"You have to tell him Neens" Nina looked down and carried on pushing the pram in front. "I can't Amber!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have messed this family up enough. He could have had a normal family with a normal person!"

"You are normal Neens!"

"No I'm not, I have a stalker. A girl who was gladly going to kill me to get with Fabian. Egyptian gods after me and a daughter that can see the dead. Yeah, that is normal Amber!"

"None of us are normal Nina!"

"Look I don't wanna talk about this, ok! I am sorry I snapped, let's just forget it ok?" I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Nina, you know you're gran yesterday? Why was she like that?" I asked nervously. Hoping for a 'she was in a bad mood' or 'she was tired'.

"I don't know. I will look for something. She may have left something behind" we arrived at the play park. And to our happiness it was empty. We release Addy and Annabella out of there prams and let them run around, sitting on the nearest bench.

"Mummy. Push me" Annabella begged climbing into a baby swing. Addy joined her. I helped Nina up of the bench. She was looking big lately! Fabina and Peddie are married and have one or more kids. I'm not married! I pushed Annabella on the swing. Making her giggle hysterically. I lifted her out and let her down again. I could see Nina getting tired as she pushed Addy.

"Nina you're tired. Sit down" I said rubbing her back.

"I'm fine Amber" Nina said drooping her head. I led her down to the bench and gave her a smile. "Thanks Ambs. You rock"

"Duh!" I joked helping Addy out the swing. She ran to play with Annabella. I looked at Nina to see her nearly asleep. We stayed for another 15 minutes before going home. Addy fell asleep on the way back. As we arrived home there was another note on the doorstep. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"What the hell is Excalibur?"

"in Arthurian legend, King Arthur's magic sword that was given to him by the mysterious Lady of the Lake"

"How did you know that?"

"I read a book, once" the once came a little later. We walked inside. "Bed!" I pointed up the stairs.

"Too far to walk!" she moaned reaching out to the stairs.

"Nina Rutter GET YOU'RE BACKSIDE UPSTAIRS NOW!" she groaned and dragged herself up the stairs. I smiled and pushed Addy to the corner off the room whilst she slept. I rocked Annabella to sleep and sat on the sofa. Peaceful.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_**Fabian POV**_

My boss let me come home early today as we had a burst pipe. I arrived home and snuck in the door. Hoping to surprise Nina.

"Where's Nina?" I asked Amber sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"She was really tired so I made her go to bed before she passed out about two hours ago" Amber said walking out the kitchen with an apple in her hand. "What are you doing home so early anyway, it's like 12?"

"Burst pipe, got to come home early"

"Sweet!"

"I know!" I heard footsteps and Nina suddenly appeared in the room. "Bed head" I said kissing her. She smiled and sat down.

"Nina needs to tell you something" Amber said walking out.

"Amber!" Nina mumbled.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because what"

"Just because!"

"Tell me Nina!"

"I don't want to Fabian!"

"Oh for goodness sake. Addy can see dead people" Amber said sighing.

"What!" I stared at Nina. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"WE can talk about It later. Now let's look in the fireplace ok?" Nina changed the subject.

"What about Patricia and Eddie?"

"They wont mind" I nodded as Amber walked towards the fireplace. Wrapping my arm around Nina lightly.

"It's the fire that lights the room. I am not putting my hand in fire!" Amber said.

"Well we could use a metal stick?"

"We need my locket!" Nina said.

"Well put the fire out then?" I said. Nina nodded and put the fire out with some water and placed her necklace on the fireplace. A piece of wood dropped, making a hatch fly open. I quickly put my hand in and caught it before it dropped through the vent.

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed a little too loud. Making Annabella wake up. "She needed to wake up anyway! What does the clue say?"

"Need it to drive. The next clue will arrive?" I said confused.

"You need a car?" Amber said picking up Annabella from the sofa she reached out for Nina and Nina grasped her and balanced her on the edge of her hip.

"But we don't have Robert's car Amber!" Nina said smiling at Annabella.

"Oh yeah!" Amber said nodding.

"Well later why don't we go look around? Maybe it means a car model or something?" I said. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a wooden box with several locks on it. I pulled the keys from behind the amulet frame and undid them.

"Jeez Fabian. It's like it's under house arrest!" Amber said watching me undo the 9 locks.

"Well we have to keep them safe Amber!" I opened it to reveal all the clues and pieces of gold. I put the new pieces in, locked it up and put it back.

"Ok. So do we wait for Peddie before we look some more?"

"Don't know, Nina?" she looked really pale. "You ok Neens?"

"Yeah just feel a little sick that's all" she mumbled. Then Osiris came back again.

"Congratulations. You have found a new piece. I will have my sceptre!" Osiris said looking sly. I rolled my eyes.

"And erm. What are you going to with the sceptre?" I questioned.

"You shall all see" Osiris disappeared. I sighed and turned around to Nina. I saw Addy waking up so I picked her up out her pram. She opened her eyes fully and beamed at me. I kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. I carried her over to where Nina and Amber were standing.

"Why are you home from work early?" Nina asked. I wondered why she hadn't asked me before.

"Burst pipe" I said smiling. "Hows nudger?"

"He's ok I think?"

"Why do you call him nudger?" Amber asked blankly.

"Because he doesn't have a name yet. Nudger just fits I guess?"

"Oh I get it"

"Yes Amber" Nina nodded sarcastically. She looked at me innocently. "I want some peanut butter"

"You want a peanut butter?"

"Yes" I sighed and got her some peanut butter out the cupboard and a spoon. Grabbing some food for Addy as well. Nina slumped on the sofa and dug into the jar. Who can do that? I gave Addy some food while Amber fed Annabella. I didn't know how messy a child can get when you feed her yoghurts and a banana. Amber was giggling at this point. I flicked some banana at her, making her scream. She pulled the banana out of her hair and threw some jam at me. Whacking me on my forehead. We both started giggling hysterically at the mark on my head.

"Fabian!" Nina moaned. I walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"I want some more peanut butter" I looked to see she had demolished the tub.

"You finished it!"

"Now I want some more" I walked to the cupboard and got the other tub. "Love you baby!" I kissed the end of her nose and smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_**Patricia POV **_

Me and Eddie got out of the car and walked inside. Nina was sat on the sofa eating peanut butter?

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked Nina.

"Eating peanut butter" Nina said blankly. Eddie nodded and turned to Amber.

"Guess whose twin is coming to stay!"

"Piper?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see slime ball"

"Shut it yacker! Anyway she is coming tomorrow" I smiled punching Eddie. I was quite excited actually. She wasn't able to make it to my wedding because she was in Australia visiting our dad. I still hadn't told her about baby Peddie yet.

"So when are we going to find the next clue?" Eddie said sitting on the sofa opposite to Nina.

"Did it earlier. Now we have another clue" Fabian said cheerfully.

"What happened to Sibuna?"

"Some Sibuna's were at work so we thought that we might as well get it done as I got home early"

"Well what's the next clue?"

"Something you need to be able to drive"

"So are we going to look tonight or what. Tomorrow we can't because of slime ball twin!"

"If you want. We don't know what it means though" Amber moaned. She looked quite upset.

"You ok Ambs?" I said. She nodded.

"It's just that you guys are all here with your partners and I don even know when Alfie will be home or even if he is!"

"Don't worry Ambs. You have us!"

"Thanks guys" Amber hugged me. "Anyway so when is baby Peddie arriving?"

"They are going to be born on the 21st of January!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Nina nearly choked on her spoon.

"They?"

"Yes they!" Eddie said walking back towards me.

"Jeez Patricia how many are you having!" Nina asked staring at me.

Just two!" I was so excited!

"Gender?"

"A boy and a girl!" everyone smiled and hugged me except Nina. "Nina?" I could tell when there was something wrong with her.

"I'm fine" she mumbled

"Nina!"

"Well I'm just worried about something" Nina mumbled wrapping her arms on her stomach. I knew by the look on Fabian and Amber's face. So did them. Nina walked upstairs. I gave Fabian a 'spill look'. No body said anything. We ate tea in silence and all went to bed really early. Alfie still hadn't returned. I was still trying to think of what Nina's problem was.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_**Nina POV**_

I knew what was going to happen. And I knew it would be my fault. I woke up by screaming. Not just anyone. It was Patricia. I shoved Fabian and pulled him up to Patricia's room. She and Eddie were freaking out.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Fabian shouted. Amber ran in like a maniac.

"Look!" Patricia pulled down the quilt cover to reveal a huge bump. I knew Amber would comment to I put my hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Amber muffled from behind my hand.

"I'm really sorry Patricia! It is my entire fault" I said backing away. Fabian grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No it's not Nina! Let's just calm down ok!" Patricia said breathing heavily. I buried my head in Fabian's chest.

"Look, let's just go downstairs ok. Do not panic!" Amber shouted. It was my fault. If I hadn't come to the school and cursed everyone then she wouldn't be like this. Fabian led me downstairs and I got some peanut butter and slumped on the sofa.

"What do I do now!" Patricia said. I tried not to look at her stomach but it was huge! I couldn't help but think about what would happen if we didn't find the sceptre. Would we all die? I was snapped out of my daze. "Nina!" Patricia said.

"Sorry. What are we talking about?" I said looking around.

"I'm saying go for a scan. Fabians saying Osiris is unpredictable. Amber is saying that she wants to decorate the babies room and Eddie is freaking out!"

"Right" I said. "Patricia, go for a scan. Amber, we can go get some stuff tomorrow or something. Fabian and Eddie, go to work. I will go with Patricia to the hospital and Amber can stay and wait for piper!"

"Right ok then I will call the hospital" Eddie nodded walking upstairs to the phone.

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" everyone said. Fabian went upstairs to get ready for work and came back down with Addy. He handed her to me and kissed my cheek. She still wasn't fully awake yet so I laid her on the sofa. Eddie came downstairs dressed for work.

"OK the doctor said he can see you at 9:30" he kissed Patricia and walked out. He obviously wasn't taking it to well. Me and Patricia went to get dressed. I gave her one of my tops to cover her stomach more. We walked downstairs and got some breakfast. Amber came out of her room with Annabella and sat besides us. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello Amber!" Patricia said.

"What time did Alfie get home last night?" I asked.

"2ish. He is in bed"

There was a knock at the door. Amber walked to get it and ran back in. "Its piper!"

"We need to go now!" Patricia said running out the back way. I waved at Amber and followed her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Amber POV

Alfie is probably sleeping late or something. I let piper in and showed her to the sofa.

"Hey piper!" I said cheerfully hugging her. I went to get some clothes for Annabella. I picked out a cute top with a skirt.

"So piper when are y.." I was stopped to see that right in my site was Alfie. Kissing piper. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Amber I can explain!" Alfie said. I grabbed Addy and Annabella and rushed to my room and locked the door. "Amber let me in!"

"Go away!" I held in my tears for Addy and Annabella.

"Please"

"You kissed her!"

"I didn't honestly!"

"I saw you!"

"It was a surprise to me too!"

"Just go away!"

"Why would you kiss me!" I heard Alfie shout to piper.

"Because I wanted to!" piper shouted. I sat on my bed for an hour until Nina and Patricia got home. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Amber!" Nina smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Alfie kissed Piper. Caught them!" I said finally crying.

"WHAT!"

"Yep!"

"OMG I am going to kill that weasel!"

"Just leave it!" Nina hugged me tightly. I dodged her stomach. "What did the doctor say?"

"8 months!" my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Shit!" I whispered under my tears.

"Amber can we talk?" I heard Alfie say. I ignored him and carried on speaking to Nina and Patricia.

"So how about we all go into town today and get some stuff. To cheer me up?" Patricia sighed.

"Ok Blondie let's go!" she gave me a kind smile. "But first talk to Alfie" I sighed and turned around to see him sulking on the sofa like a school child. I sat next to him and folded my arms.

"Amber I'm really sorry. She tried to kiss me. I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Get piper. I wanna speak to her" Alfie went upstairs and came back down with a smirk piper.

"Hiya sis!" piper said hugging Patricia. She pushed her off. Piper turned around and looked at me like a sly fox. My anger was bubbling up. "Hey Alfie. BTW you're lips taste great" she tried to kiss him again. I pounced on her and tackled her to the floor. "Get of me!" she slapped me in the face. I pulled up hair. we were both screaming at each other. I felt Alfie pull me off her and hold me back.

"Amber calm down!" Nina said. I was ready to rip Piper's face off.

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"That's the reason I came!" Patricia stared at Piper in complete shock.

"What the hell Piper. Look Alfie just get her upstairs Amber we are going to go get some baby stuff ok. No making out!" Patricia dragged me out the house. "Calm down. Breath!" I started to breathe heavily and calm down. Nina came out with Annabella and Addy. I picked up Annabella and hopped in the car. I began to calm down and tried to forget about it.

"You sure you're ok Amber?" Nina asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I am now. Are ok Patricia?" I asked.

"Just annoyed that's all Ambs. She didn't come to see me. She came to see someone who doesn't even like her" Patricia raised her voice.

"Right ok. Just forget about it all until later. Right now we are baby shopping!" Nina said pulling in at the side of the road outside Babies R us.

"What rooms are we babying?" I asked putting Annabella I'm her pram next to Addy.

"Victor and Trudy's old room. Peddie boy in victors and Peddie girl in Trudy's. But for the first few weeks they are going to be in my room" Patricia nodded. She had obviously been thinking about this.

"Got any names?"

"I like the name Ivory and Peyton for a girl and Jesse and Logan for a boy"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. As usual I was in charge of the furniture. I picked out some dark purple and dark blue wall paint. Then we got matching furniture. Because we took Alfie and my car so we could fit everything in the huge boot. (2 cots, 2 wardrobe, 2 changing tables, bunches of clothes, a twin push chair, two car seats and a toy chest) it was a squeeze but it all fit.

"Thanks for today guys!" Patricia smiled hugging us both. She and Nina's stomachs clashed. Making them retreat. We all squeezed in the car and drove home.

Alfie helped us get out all the furniture and put it in the hall way. We put the kids down for a nap and went upstairs with the paint to get started. We stared with Peddie girl's room. We painted both rooms by the time Fabian and Eddie got home from work.

"Hello?" I heard Fabian shout. Nina put a huge grin on her face.

"Up here!" she shouted over the balcony. "And bring up the cot!" Fabian and Eddie struggled the small black cot upstairs and into Trudy's old room.

"Piper's downstairs" Fabian smiled kissing Nina.

"We know. She isn't in our good books"

"Why?"

"Because she kissed Alfie then said she only came back for him!"

"That is sick!" he frowned. "The room looks great!"

"Thanks. Now we have some manly help we can put all the furniture in and stuff. Get the phone and we will order pizza. Get my phone please" Fabian handed Nina the phone. "Hi this is Nina Rutter at Anubis house can I have two margarita pizza's and two pepperoni. Two children pizzas and a bottle of cola please" she spoke down the phone. "45 minutes" we all nodded.

"Right let's get this sorted!" Eddie smiled. "Where are Annabella and Addy?"

"Annabella is with Alfie and Addy is in the corner playing with toys" I said pointing to Addy who was playing cheerfully with the new baby toys. By the time the pizza had come we had put together the cot and started on the changing table.

"So you spoke to Alfie yet?" Eddie asked me. I shook my head slowly and carried on eating. Annabella and Addy were sat eating there little pizzas. Making me giggle. We carried on for the rest of the evening.

"Right will you all be ok if we go to bed. It's just that we have work. Everything had been brought upstairs so just needs to be built. Night Neens love you" Fabian kissed Nina softly and walked out. Eddie followed behind. I smiled at Nina who was smiling happily.

I looked at my clock to see it was 12:30Am! Addy and Annabella were asleep on the floor so we lifted them to there rooms.

"Love you princess" I said kissing her head and putting her blanket on her. Alfie was in the bed. I shook my head and walked back upstairs.

We finally finished at 3Am and everyone went to bed. Except me. I slept in Nina's grans old room. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Alfie and what he had done. I dozed of at around 3:30.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Fabian POV

I got a call from work at 7AM to say I didn't need to go to work so I was very happy. I finally got out of bed at 9 and left Nina to sleep and took Addy downstairs to get some breakfast. Eddie and Alfie were downstairs already.

"Hey guys!" I said sitting at the table and put Addy in her high chair.

"Hi" Alfie moaned. "Where was Amber?"

"In the spare room. You have really hurt her Alfie!"

"I didn't kiss her. She just jumped on me and started kissing me. I swear!"

"Ok well talk to her about it" I made some breakfast and gave Addy hers. They both left to get dressed pretty early and left me with my daughter. I heard footsteps and Amber sat next to me.

"Morning" she said saddened.

"Did you here Alfie?"

"Yep. I don't know weather I can trust him or not. He didn't push her away"

"I think I might have something to help you!" I rushed to the stairs and undid a small camera and pulled it in the kitchen. "I put this up to see who was delivering the letters and stuff. You will be able to see if they did kiss" I pressed play. Piper did kiss Alfie.

"I feel bad now" Amber sighed. Alfie came into the kitchen.

"Morning Amber" he moaned. Amber rushed up and kissed him. "What the?"

"I'm really sorry Alfie. I love you!"

"NO!" I herd a scream come from the door. Piper stormed in. I sighed. This can't end well.

"Piper. Just except that I don't love you" Alfie explained.

"No you do. You do love me"

"I honestly don't" Piper walked out. "What is she doing now!" she came back with Annabella in her arms. "What the hell are you doing!" she went to the top floor of the building. We all ran after her like maniacs.

"Piper. Give Annabella to me now!" Amber shouted.

"What the hell is going on!" Patricia and Nina said walking in. I hugged Nina.

"Piper give Annabella back to Amber!" Patricia nodded.

"Not until you realise you love me!" I walked out the house and waited where Piper was dangling Annabella out the window. You could here everything.

"She is my daughter!" Alfie said.

"Tell me you love me. and mean it!"

"No because I don't!"

"Well then baby goes by by's"

"STOP! Ok ok. I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Amber was just for show!"

"Then kiss me!" the next thing I heard was screams. I saw Annabella drop. I caught her and cradled her gently. She was laughing. I rushed back inside and up the stairs.

"Just kidding!" Alfie said taking Annabella from me. piper screamed and stormed out. I followed closely behind and picked up Addy. She walked out. I smiled at Nina and walked in the kitchen. "Love you Ambs!"

"I love you too" they kissed and sat down again.

"Oh Patricia what did the doc say?" I asked eating toast.

"Same as Nina is!" Patricia mumbled. Things were getting to out of hand now.

"Finished the rooms?"

"Just need to put the clothes in and then we will be done" Patricia said happily.

"Cool!"

"So what do you wanna do today?" Amber smiled.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Alfie asked.

"Why don't we make scrap books!"

"No Amber" Patricia moaned.

"Well got any better ideas?"

"Nope"

"Scrapbooking it is then" we all groaned. "Right go get you're family pictures" we all went to get our pictures and came downstairs. Amber had already set out photo albums.

"How long have you had these?" Nina asked looking at the names on it. 'Fabina' in big letters.

"Since you got together" Amber said. Ours was blue. "Just stick pictures in and write a caption. It's easy!" we all got started. I picked out some wedding pictures and smiled. Nina couldn't of looked prettier that day. Her hair was curled and in a bun. Her dress was long and straight.

"That day was the best day ever!" Nina smiled putting her head on my shoulder.

"I know!" I smiled. Amber was putting glitter on her scrapbook whilst Alfie was sat bored. Patricia was looking through pictures bored. It couldn't be more boring.

We finally were allowed to finish at 12:30. "That was the longest time ever!" I said picking up Addy.

"Wasn't that fun guys!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah. Great!" we all moaned sarcastically. I grabbed Nina's hand and walked upstairs to put Addy down for a nap.

"What do you want?" she said sarcastically. I kissed her passionately. Making her smile. "Thanks" I laid down Addy in her cot and kissed Addy's head. She soon dozed to sleep happily. Me and Nina laced hands and walked downstairs.

"So bored!" Patricia moaned.

"We all are but we can't do anything!" Amber sighed rocking Annabella.

"We can do some Sibuna work?"

"We can't leave the kids on there own"

"So take them with us" we all swapped looks and Nina went and got a sleeping Addy. She laid her in her pram and Amber did the same. Alfie locked all the doors and windows and we went for a walk. We started with the right end of the school and work our way across the house. We had only walked around back in school. We came across a tin shed.

"What's that?" Patricia asked curiously. "Never seen that before?"

"I have once when me and Nina were walking round here" Nina smiled and nodded.

"My first year wasn't it?" Nina asked. I nodded. Alfie walked up and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. We all tried but still it wouldn't move. All of a sudden Patricia gasped and clutched her stomach. "You ok!"

"Yeah just kicking" Patricia said lightly. Nina stood next to Patricia. The door to the shed flung open. We all stared at Patricia's stomach.

"whh... " Alfie mumbled. We all stepped inside the shed slowly. There were just loads of buttons. "What's this" he pushed a button.

"Alfie don't tou.." before Nina could finish the floor flew down like an elevator. We hit the bottom after about 20 seconds with a huge thump.

"Is everyone ok?" I said checking everyone over. They all nodded. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I have never seen this before?" Nina said looking around.

"Welcome to my office" we heard a voice say.

"Robert!" Nina whispered.

"Enjoy chosen one" his voice faded out.

"Well what are all these buttons for?" Alfie said picking up Annabella.

"They have words on them" Amber said. "Home. Office. Study. Trap door. Tunnels. And some others"

"So this gets us anywhere?"

"Pretty much" I said.

"That's cool. Less walking" Patricia moaned.

"Look here. This one says garage!"

"Well press it then"! I picked Addy up and hugged her and Nina whilst we pressed the button. Within seconds we were in a large room. "Well this is new!"

"Well we are in his old garage and what do you keep in garages?" Alfie asked looking around.

"Cars?" Amber said sarcastically.

"Yeah and what's the next clue?"

"Ca... oh cars I get it now!" Amber nodded. Nina began smirking. "Well what re we wilting for?"

"Sorry Ambs. Were do we start?"

"WE might wanna start with the big car in the middle!" Nina smiled. Pointing to a small car in the middle. It was so old fashioned. One of the first cars. I looked around the car. Nina searched the front. Amber and Alfie the back. Me around the car and Patricia looking in the boot.

"Nothing here!" Amber shouted hopping out the car.

"Nor here!" Patricia said.

"Me neither!" I shouted. "Nina?"

"I don't think so!" Nina said. "Hey hold on. Think I found something!" we all rushed towards her.

"What!"

"Look at the hole in the middle of the steering wheel"

"Looks like you're locket!" Nina placed her locket on the steering wheel and it flipped off. Revealing another clue and piece of paper.

"Cool!" Alfie shouted.

"Let's go to the house an look there?" Nina said rubbing her eyes. She was obviously tired. We all agreed and took the elevator back to the house. This revealed in the tunnels.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Amber POV

We all slumped on the sofa and sighed in relief.

"Well. What does it say!" Patricia said

"Oh right yeah" Fabian took the paper and gold out of my pocket. "Basically it's you're bed. The next clue is ahead?"

"Why are these so easy! Maybe it's a trick!" Alfie said playing with the gold. Fabian took it off him and put it in the box.

"What do we do now?" Amber moaned.

"First. Nina is going to bed for a nap" Fabian said. Nina smiled and walked upstairs. "And we can make dinner" I stood up and walked towards Annabella and picked her out off her pram. She giggled and put her arms around my neck. I handed her to Alfie and made her some dinner. I felt bad about the whole piper issue yesterday. I nearly broke up with him because of it. Then I stopped and thought.

"Hey guys?" I said standing curiously. "Yesterday was the only day we didn't get a note right?"

"You're point is?" Patricia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well who came yesterday?"

"Piper did but how is that involved?"

"Well does anyone else think that she might be the person stalking us. I mean, Patricia made up with Piper a few weeks ago and has been telling her about our lives and stuff and then we suddenly start getting letters?"

"So Piper is the stalker?"

"She could have something to do with it!"

"Good thinking batman!" Alfie said cheerfully

"Thanks!""

"So what do we do now?" Patricia asked standing up and getting some ice cubes out of the freezer. She sat down and started munching on them. I smiled at this.

"I don't know but she cannot come anywhere near the house!" I said a little too loud.

"She is my twin sister Fabian!"

"Who is trying to kill us all?"

"Ok fine" she sighed. "We change the locks. Ok?" we all nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nina's POV

Ok so today is Joy's trial. I have been trying to forget all week but I just can't. It's no use. Every night I have nightmares about her. I struggled out of bed and walked downstairs with Addy. At least she was happy today. Amber was already downstairs on the sofa.

"Morning Nina" Amber smiled sympathetically.

"Hi Amber" I said sitting Addy in her high chair. "Sleep well?"

"Ok thanks. You?"

"Not really. I couldn't stop thinking about today"

"It will be fine Neens. Trust me!" I nodded and made breakfast.

"Breakfast!" I shouted. Within a few minutes everyone had slowly wandered in and were sat at the table. "Patricia are you still ok to take care of Addy?" I asked. Because she and Eddie weren't there they didn't have to go to court with us. Amber was a witness and Alfie was a victim.

"Course and Annabella!" Patricia smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks Patricia"

"It's ok!"

"Right we have an hour until we have to leave" I nodded and me, Fabian, Amber and Alfie went to get ready. I wore my jeggings with my blouse and a cardigan, Fabian was wearing his work trousers and a shirt, Amber wore a short white dress with some flats and Alfie was wearing some jeans and a shirt. We all met downstairs. "Are we all ready" I inhaled deeply.

"Sibuna!" Patricia said. We all nodded and did the Sibuna sign. "Good luck" I kissed Addy goodbye and we all hopped in mine and Fabian's car and drove into town to the court.

"Ahh Mr and Mrs Rutter this way" a women with light blonde hair said. She led us to the court room and sat us on the second row. Fabian wrapped his arm around me.

"All rise" I herd a voice bellow the room. "Joy Mercer" Joy walked in and sat behind the glass. She was staring at me intensely "Will Nina Rutter come to the stand please" that walk from the chair to the podium was the longest walk of my life.

"So Ms Rutter. Can you tell us what happened" a tall man said.

"Erm well I heard some noises in the middle of the night so I came to check it out and erm Joy was downstairs and then she started threatening me. And erm then I err she tied me up in the basement. My husband came and found me and helped me back upstairs. Then we heard some banging from upstairs so me and Fabian went upstairs to see what was happening and then joy got mad and pushed me down the stairs. that's all I remember" I said. Taking a breath between each sentence.

"Thank you and can you remember what Joy was saying to you?"

"She was angry because my husband and I are together. She likes him"

"Thank you. What room was she in?"

"Well our house was given to us by our old caretaker Victor and he said to leave his office as It is. She was rummaging through drawers in there"

"Ok. How was you're relationship with Ms Mercer during you're educational days?"

"Not to good erm she was always jealous of me and Fabian"

"Any comments Ms Mercer?"

"Yes actually. If Nina wouldn't have come to my school then I would have had everything. But she took everything. I wish she died" joy shouted.

"Enough of that! Ok Mr Rutter to the stand please" as I passed Fabian he kissed my cheek. Making joy stare at me.

"Mr Rutter. Explain you're relationship with Ms Mercer?"

"It hasn't been the same in years. She was jealous of me and Nina and was always trying to spilt us up" Fabian mumbled

"And you were at the scene of the crime yes?"

"Yes I was. I didn't see her get pushed though"

"Ok thank you. Ms Millington to the stand please" Fabian nodded and walked and sat next to me. we laced fingers and watched.

"Can you tell me how much contact you have had with joy?"

"Well we have never been close. We saw her once since our graduation and then she never came back until now" Amber said.

"Thank you Ms Millington. Around what time was Nina pushed?"

"Around 9:30AM. That's when I came out"

"Ok and how did she know you were living at Anubis house?"

"I don't know. None of us told her"

"So she just broke in?"

"Yes. Nobody let her in"

"Thank you Ms Millington. Now Mr Alfie Lewis" Alfie stepped up with his chest out. Making me smile.

"You were a victim. Correct?"

"Yes I was" Alfie said.

"Can you explain to me what happened when you were injured?"

"Well me and my girlfriend heard a scream and a loud banging noise so we ran out to see Nina on the floor. I went to get Joy so she didn't get away but she stabbed me with her knife and cut my arm" I heard Joy chuckling.

"You were admitted to hospital. Correct?"

"Yes I was"

"Thank you Mr Lewis. Finally Ms Mercer to the stand" as Joy walked down to the podium my heart sank. "Can you tell us you're relationship with each of these people. Ms Rutter"

"Hate her. Always have. Always will. She took everything from me and now she can rot in hell. Yes I tried to kill her but I don't care. It would have been worth it" joy said in a stern voice. I looked down.

"Mr Rutter?"

"I and Fabes were really close. I had a huge crush on him. We were best friend and then Nina came and he pushed me away"

"Ms Millington?"

"We never got along. Mainly because she was friends with Nina. She was the bimbo that was really dumb and stuff" Amber gave her 'the look'. If looks could kill...

"And finally Mr Lewis?"

"Me and Alfie got along great until Nina came along. He was the caring prankster"

"So you did try to kill Ms Martin?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so jury have you made you're decision?"

"Yes. Joy mercer is guilty and will spend 20 years in prison" I smiled and kissed Fabian for two reasons. 1. Because I was happy that joy was gone now. 2. Because joy was looking at me. revenge is sweet.

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed. We thanked everyone and headed home. We were all so happy!

"Well?" Patricia said impatiently as soon as we walked through the door.

"Not to well" I lied. We all looked sad. "She only got 20 years!" we all smiled and hugged each other. I walked in the living room and picked up Addy. "Any notes?"

"Yeah" Patricia handed me a note. I sighed and opened it.

"Only 3 weeks until I get my babies"

"There coming. Not only for us. But our kids!"


End file.
